SAO:Dark
by BenFiremonk
Summary: Kirito was a normal player stuck in SAO. But when a mistake puts those closest to him in danger, he'll be forced to go down a dark path in order to keep them out of harms way. But how far down this road will he go before he loses himself?
1. Hell Bound

I opened my eyes and sat up on my bed. I had the same nightmare, night after night, the memory when I sent a small group of players to their deaths. I got up and walked out of my room. _'It was months ago, why can't I get it out of my head.'_ I went outside our cave hideout.

"Can't sleep, again?" Said a voice from above. I climbed the tree where the voice came from. It was my "friend" Kai, with bow in hand.

"What makes you say that Kai?" I said.

"It's three in the morning." He said, giving me a look. "Same nightmare?"

"What do you think?" I said, putting on my shirt

"I think we all made our choices, Kirito. We need to live with them."

"Well in case you forgot, I didn't come here of my own free will. Unlike someone I know." I said, shooting him a look.

"And you forget I have a family and a girlfriend in the real world; I'll do whatever it takes to get back to them, no matter what." He said, slightly tightening his grip on his bow.

"Okay calm down, I remember. I'm just saying not all of us had a choice." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Anyways, what are you doing up and in a tree of all places." Kai looked at me and sighed.

"I have trouble falling asleep and I got a feeling something was going to happen."

"Ha, Kai Kelso: Archer, insomniac, paranoid." I laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up jackass." A few seconds later, Kai squinted his eyes and pointed to one of the bushes. "Hey, I think I saw something in the bushes. Go take a look."

"I think you're being paranoid."

"Maybe I am but just to be sure. Go check, I'll wait for your signal." I put on my coat, hood, bandana, and equipped my sword.

"Paralysis only. If it is a player, PoH will want to know why they're wandering so close to the cave at night." I said, before dropping out of the tree. I moved slowly towards the bush, and applied some poison to my sword.

"Hey, buddy have you seen a short blonde girl run through here?" Said a voice. I turned around saw six players, two of them were green. I glanced over to where Kai was, but there was a tree next to the bush that was blocking his view of about half of the group. I signaled to that there were six players.

"Why are you looking for her?" I asked.

"She has something we want. Have you seen her or not." The "leader" said, impatiently. I lifted my hand and clenched it signaling Kai, who nailed two players in the shoulder. I threw my picks at one of the players, paralyzing him; I drew my sword and activated the _Rage Spike_ skill, stabbing and paralyzing another player. One of the green player fled before me and Kai could stop him.

"Kai, go get some guys to bring the bodies back to the boss! I'm going to see if there's anyone else around, maybe a camp!" I shouted. I removed my hood, and kicked the bodies in the head. I heard the bushes rustle and I threw one of my picks into the bush, strangely there were no sound except the pick going through the bush. I walked around the tree, drew my sword and extended it out. To my surprise I knew the person hiding behind the tree.

"Argo?!" I said, sheathing my sword and removing the bandana around my face.

"Kirito? I heard you were dead, what the hell happened to you" Argo said, sounding as shocked as I am.

"That doesn't matter, you need to hide before someone sees you." Argo hid behind the tree as the cavalry arrived, PoH among them.

"PoH, I apologies for waking you. I think these six may be spies, but nothing concrete. They're a long way from town, so I think they have a camp nearby."

"Good work kid. Lets get the bodies back to the hideout for interrogation. Kid, you check for the camp." PoH said, as the group of players were hauled back to the hideout. When they left, Argo emerged from the bushes.

"Kii-bou, since when do you take orders from people?"

"I'll tell you later. Did these guys have a campsite anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. While we walk you can explain how this happened." She said.

 **Ten minutes later. At the campsite**

"So let me get this straight. After Morte attacked you for the second time, PoH approached you with a way to stop Morte. Later, PoH had two of his goons kidnap Sugu and Asuna, then told you to choice which one of them lives and which one dies."

"Yup, that about sums it up."

"Why don't you just tell Sugu you're alive?"

"Oh why didn't I think of that?" I said sarcastically. "Have you met my sister? She'll get herself killed if she finds out. This is the only way to protect her, for now."

"Damn, you are in some real trouble."

"Argo, why were these guys after you?"

Argo sighed "That information comes at a price, Kii-bou."

"I just saved your rat ass, again and sent six people to their deaths. I'd like to know if it was worth it."

"I guess you're right." Argo opened her menu. "It was for theses." Argo said, opening her menu.

"Six lives for a book and a ring?"

"To keep it short, the book is about a library called the Grand Archive. And the ring, supposedly allows an orange player to walk into a safe zone, only for about an hour. But I don't why they would want the book though."

"Hmmm, let me take the book and the ring, its better in my hands than in the hands of someone infamously known such as yourself."

"Maybe you're right." She said handing me the book and ring.

"Argo one more thing. Don't speak a word of this to anyone. Not to Sugu, or Asuna, or even some guy you met at a bar while drunk."

"Got it, for 500 col."

"Oh Argo, determined as ever. You pretend to do it for the money and nothing else, but deep down we both know you have a heart, half of it maybe stone cold but the other half is a beating heart. So here's what we'll do, I'll pay you 250 and with three of the lives I just indirectly ended, and the other three will be for a favor out of the goodness of you heart."

She gave me a half smile as I transferred the col to her "Pleasure doing business with ya."

"Oh, Argo do yourself a favor, Show people the best side of you every once in a while." She gave me another half smile, before we went our separate ways.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	2. Interrogation

_'Why is this book so important? The ring would be priceless to a criminal player, but what's the deal with the book?'_ I walked into the cave after searching the campsite.

"Ah kid you're back, what did you find at the campsite" PoH said as I entered the cave.

"Not much, it was just your average campsite."

"Hmmm, let's hope you can get some information out of their leader"

"What?" The color in my face drained as I processed what he was asking me to do. "You want me to do the interrogation? Surely there's someone more qualified for this."

"It was your catch, you get to interrogate them." PoH said. I've seen Johnny and Xa interrogate players, but I've never done it myself. The leader was tied to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" The leader said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't have a choice." I said, going over the tools on the table.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"If I don't, they'll kill me and my sister." I picked up a knife from the table. "So, here's what we'll do. I'm gonna ask you some questions and if I don't like your answer, I'm going to cut off your fingers. First question, what are you after?"

"We were after that bitch Argo, she took something of ours." He said. I took the dagger and cut off two of his fingers. His screams echoed throughout the cave.

"That wasn't the question. What. Are. You. After?"

"Piss off!" With that remark, I cut off the fingers on this other hand. He screamed louder then before.

"I'm gonna sit here and wait for your hands to heal, then we'll try again." I said, pulling up a chair.

"Sweet merciful Buddha, what is going on here?" Kai said, walking into the room.

"Interrogation." I said.

"Oh ok. Why are is fingers missing on one hand?" He asked.

"He insulted Sugu." I said.

"No, I told him to piss off." The leader said.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I stabbed him in the leg. "Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Well I just got finished interrogating one of the other players."

"Oh really, what did they say?"

"He said they were tracking down someone, a girl. Right now Im letting him rest."

"Well, I can confirm that. The leader said something similar."

"Ok, I'll let PoH know. Get that guy talking again." Kai said as he walked out of the room.

"So, who's Sugu?"

"Never mind that, what did the Rat do? And remember, lie to me and Ill cut something off"

"You know her?"

"She's a friend of mine. Now what did she steal?"

"She stole a ring and a book."

"What so important about the book and ring." I asked, as I went through my inventory.

"The ring increases you strength stat by- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was cut off by me cutting off this finger.

"Liar, next time I'll take off both hands."

"If you already knew, then why'd you ask?"

"I knew you would lie to me and wanted a reason to cut off your finger. So, what about the book?"

"The book references a library on, I think somewhere between the 25th and 27th floor."

"And you think the Grand Archive is real. What's so important about the Library" Just then PoH walked in.

"How goes things in here?"

"Well, the prisoner says they were looking for some in the area. One of their prisoners, but Kai and I didn't see anyone else out there."

"Good work kid, I'll take things from here. you get some sleep." PoH said. I walked out of the room and into my own, removed my shirt and jumped into bed.

 **Hours later**

"Kirito wake up." I sat up in my bed, and saw Kai standing near the entrance to my room. "PoH wants to see you." I put my shirt on and went to meet PoH.

"After that impressive capture and interrogation kid, I think you're ready to become an official member of Laughing Coffin. Hold out your arm." I held out my arm and PoH marked my arm with the symbol of Laughing Coffin. "I've got a job for you later, your usual infiltrator stuff."

"Yes sir." I was about to walk out of the room. "Oh one last thing PoH, What's the date, I cant remember."

"Its April, April 8th"


	3. How it all started

I was originally going to post this chapter later in the story. But I thought I would be better to post it sooner rather than later. This was the first chapter I wrote for the story, so its a little older but should fit the story. Let me know what you think of it.

* * *

December 31, 2022

I was lying on the ground looking up at the stars, it was three hours till New Years and it was cold as hell even with a coat on. I was too busy think about my aunt and uncle and how much trouble, we must cause them by getting trapped in SAO. This would be our first New Years without the rest of the family, and man do I miss Turkey dinner we had around this time.

"DAMNIT!, Dinner!" I yelled as and jumped off the ground, and was about to start running towards the town, but heard the sound of a sword skill activating. I rolled out of the way and drew my sword.

"Damn, I knew I should have just stabbed you from behind. Would have made killing you a lot easier." The hooded figure said

I stood up "Morte. I'm getting deja vu, haven't we done this song and dance already...Yeah we did, then ran off with your tail between your legs."

I was too busy taunting, Morte placed his Anneal Blade atop his shoulder, the blade glowed bluish green and seconds later he jumped about 12 feet. When I realized what was happening and react accordingly, Morte was descending from his 12 foot jump. I raised my sword to try and block the attack, then heard a crunching sound and was launched backwards 6 feet. I looked and was shocked to see my sword was broken in half.

 _'Damn, he broke my sword in two and damaged me with just one Sonic Leap. When'd he get so strong?'_ Morte laughed.

"Maybe after I kill you, I'll kill that young girl you've been hanging around." Morte said with a devilish grin. I completely lost it, I charged towards him and activated the _Senda_ skill, launching him back.

I ripped Morte's sword out of his hand and placed it against his throat. I slowly pushed the blade, causing it to cut into his throat.

I was about to kill him, but in my blood lust I was blind to Morte pulling out a teleport crystal and escaping.

"Damnit!" I said, punching the ground. With him on the loose, I can't take his threat on Sugu lightly. It's my fault she got stuck in SAO, and I promised her that I would get her out of here. I stood up, sheathed Morte's sword and a message popped up in front of me. "Speak of the devil."

"OONNNIICCCCHHHHAAANNNN. Where are yyyyooouuuu." I could feel my ears bleed while I reading the message.

"Be right there." I messaged back. After I got back to town, I sat on a bench in the middle of town and ate some bread. Knowing my sister, she's probably already eaten dinner without me. The peace in the town ended, when the _Banshī o sakebu_ spotted me.

"KAZUTO KIRIGAYA! YOU STOOD ME UP!" I looked over and saw Sugu running towards me, sword drawn. But before I could flee for my life, Sugu swung her sword launching me back a few feet. Sugu ran to me and started hitting me over and over. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HAVING DINNER WITH US, AND YOU'RE EATING BREAD!"

"Looks like Sugu finally found Kirito." Said Klein

"Should we do something?" Asuna said, spectating my beating.

"Nah, let Sugu get it out of her system." Klein said also watching my beating. 30 seconds later, Sugu finally cooled down and let me stand up.

"Really you two; when Sugu is beating me. INTERVENE!" I shouted. _'Why are my friends so incompetent?'_ After my beating the four of us went to dinner at the nearby restaurant.

"Why were you late?" Sugu asked.

"Well, I was looking at the stars and lost track of time. Then after realizing the time, I got up and was attack by Morte."

"Morte? That jackass that tried to kill you a few weeks ago?" Klein said.

"Yes, the King of jackasses himself. He cowered when I was gaining the upper hand."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Sugu said.

"No, I think he's learned his lesson."

"But how do you know? What happens if he tries again?" I could hear the concern in Sugu's voice.

"Sugu, it's sweet that you're worried, but he won't try again. Now, can we please finish dinner?"

"But what if-"

"For the love of all that is holy, Sugu! Drop it!" I yelled. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us. _'Damn.'_ "Sorry everyone." I said standing up and walking out of the restaurant. A few minutes later Klein walked out and sat next to me. "Don't." I said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Klein said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sugu may not be able to see it, but I can instantly tell you're planning on tracking down and killing Morte."

"Actually, I was planning on diving into a dungeon."

"Really?" Klein said, crossing his arms.

"Yes! Besides, I wouldn't even know where to start." I said, standing up. Klein sighed.

"Ok fine, I'll just have to trust you."

"Have some faith." I said walking out of town.

 **An hour later**

I finished clearing the dungeon, but felt like I was being watched. I drew my sword, and prepared for anything.

"There's no need for the sword." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw a cloaked man with a tattoo under his eye.

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is PoH." He said bowing.

"What do you want PoH?"

"Straight to business. I heard you're looking for someone, a boy named Morte."

"How do know that?" I said contemplating whether to kill him or hear him out.

"I overheard your conversation at the restaurant."

"And so, you've stalked me out of the town?"

"Well, would you rather I had come up to your table, in front of your friends and asked if you wanted help tracking Morte down?" He said.

"I guess you're right. What's the catch?" I said, crossing my arms.

"The catch is, after we find Morte and you get what you want. I might ask for a favor somewhere down the road." PoH said

"I guess that's fair. But how are you going to find him?"

"Well that's rather simple, my friends and I have eyes and ears everywhere. It's very easy to find things out." He said, with an unnerving smile. Afterwards, we left the dungeon and met up with two other players in black ponchos.

'What is this, some sort of poncho guild?'

"Xa, Johnny, this is the client." PoH said. The guy with the serious look on his face, stared at me almost with a look of hatred and uncertainty in his eyes.

"This is the client? How is he going to pay us, in candy?" He said.

"The kids going to be on the front lines. In exchange for our help with his problem, he'll do us a favor in the future." PoH said, taking the Mr. Serious aside while the other man gave me a sadistic stare and smile.

"The names Johnny Black." He said extending his hand. There was pure evil in his eyes.

"Kirito." I said, shaking his hand. "So PoH, was it? How are we going to find Morte?"

"Well, you see Morte is like a mercenary and he's worked for us before." PoH said.

"So why are letting me go after him?"

"Morte hasn't been following through on our agreement. We're going to kill ourselves, but then I heard you talking about him at the restaurant."

"So you want me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Basically, yes." PoH replied. "Johnny, go with Xa to get ready. Kid, you're with me."

"Where we going?"

"There's a dense forest nearby. That's where we're going to ambush him." We made our way to the forest, where PoH messaged Morte to meet. "I've messaged Morte, he'll be here in a few minutes." PoH said, as he left.

 **5 mins later.**

"Hey PoH, you got another job for me?" Morte said, as he arrived at the meeting point.

"No, but I do. I said walking out from behind a tree. The target is the royal ass, named Morte."

"Smart way to draw me out. How'd you get to PoH?" He said.

"He came to me. Asked if I wanted revenge." I said as I drew my sword. "Draw your weapon, unlike you, I have the courtesy to let you defend yourself." I opened menu to send him a dual invite, but Morte charged towards me and attacked. _'Exactly as planned. Now I don't need to worry about turning orange.'_ I attacked him at full throttle, activating almost every sword skill I knew. We fought until Morte fell to his knees, his health in the red.

"Stop please, I don't want to die. I shouldn't have attacked you and threatened your sister." He begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you live." I said, I swung my sword into his shoulder, removed it, and then dug it back in cutting him in half. I heard clapping from behind one of the trees, and PoH emerged.

"PoH? I thought you left." I said.

"I must say, that was glorious fight. Now, let's get down to business." PoH snapped his fingers and half a dozen players in ponchos emerged from behind the trees. Two of them were holding an unconscious Sugu and Asuna.

"Leafa? Asuna? PoH, what the hell is going on? This wasn't part of the deal!"

"The deals changed. After seeing that merciless kill, I want you to join us."

"No way, I'd die before joining a group of murderers."

"Then I'll have the girls killed." I drew my sword, but was stabbed in the back by one of the members, and fell to the ground.

"Onii-chan!" Sugu yelled. She had woken up and witnessed me get stabbed.

"Well, look who's awake." PoH said walking over to Sugu. "But you need to sleep again." He said, punching her so hard, he knocked her out.

"You bastard." I groaned. PoH stomped on my face, knocking me out.

I woke to the sound of a scream. "Wha, Where am I?"

"Congratulations, you're dead." PoH said.

"What?" I said, still disorientated.

"You said, you'd rather die before joining a group of murderers. Well as far as your sister and friends are concerned, you're dead. If you try to contact them or disobey me, and I'll have them killed before you can say 'Uh oh'" I went to draw my sword, but my sword wasn't on my back and my coat was missing.

"Looking for this?" I looked over and saw Johnny with his sadistic smile, holding my sword. _'I don't have a choice, if I can't protect my friends from PoH and his guild. I can protect them by joining his guild.'_

"Fine, I'll join you. As long as you promise me, not hurt my sister."


	4. The Cats

"To Kirito!" The guild said, as they raised their glasses.

"Oh please, guys it was nothing." I said.

"Nothing? You saved us, if you hadn't been in that dungeon, we'd all be dead. We owe you our lives."

"You don't owe me anything."

"No but we do, if there's anything you want, anything at all."

"Well I have been looking for a guild, I mean soloing is fun and all but it gets lonely."

"Say no more, we'd be happy to have you join our guild. Let me introduce everyone, I'm Keita, the scaredy cat here is Sachi. And uh, the rest are NPC's."

"Wait, what?"

"Ha, I'm just kidding."

"Hang on Keita, I'm going to get us more drinks." I said as I stood up, and went to the bar.

"How's the guild?" A familiar voice said.

"I'm in." I said flatly.

"Good, as soon as they trust you enough to listen to you. Contact us."

"Yes, I know how this works PoH. But one thing I can't figure out is, how'd you know they were going to be in that dungeon?" PoH didn't answer; he just stood up and left.

"You know what Kirito, we're gonna head back to our rooms." Keita said, tapping me on the shoulder. I followed the Cats upstairs. "Sachi can show you to your room."

"So Sachi, back in the tavern, does Keita always tease you like that?"

"Yeah, but it's because we're neighbors. Keita has always teased, for as long as I can remember."

"Hmm ok, just curious. Good night Sachi."

"Wait, Mr. Kirito."

"Please, call me Kirito."

"Sorry, Kirito...You know what, it's nothing." Before I could say anything, Sachi disappeared into her room.

 **A month later**

We were in a field fighting a praying mantis, Sachi was in front but she froze.

"Sachi get back, Ill handle this." I said, switching with her, blocking the mantis's arm and cutting it off. "Tetsuo, switch!" Tetsuo switched and killed the praying mantis with one hit.

"Sorry guys, I just froze. I'm so useless." She said.

"You're not useless Sachi, you're just not ready yet, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I said comforting her. We went somewhere safe for lunch; Ducker was pretending to choke out Keita. I just stared at them. (i)'The Black Cats is made up of good people. Keita is a smart guy and a good leader; if he was on the assault front he could change a lot. If only I could save them, even just one.' After killing a few more monsters we went back our HQ in Taft.

"Good news guys, after our latest hunts we're much closer to our goal of buying a house. Or we could use the col and upgrade our equipment." Keita said.

"Yeah, Sachi could use some better equipment." Sasamaru said.

"No, I'm good with the equipment I've got." Sachi said.

"Come on Sachi. You can't let Kirito be on the front forever." Keita said. Sachi gave me a sad look.

"Its fine Sachi, I don't mind being on the front. Change can be hard sometimes; it takes a while to get used to it."

"Kirito and I both believe in you Sachi. Now guys it's late, so let's get some sleep."

 **June 16th**

I left the Inn to meet up with PoH on the 28th floor. I walked up the hill to the Wolf Plains, and to my surprise I saw the human punching bag with a red headband. I hid behind a stone structure on top of the hill, and activated my hiding skill just in case. I think he might have seen me as I heard some footsteps coming up the hill.

"Boss, it's all clear here we can move on! Everything alright?" One of Klein's friends said.

"Yeah everything's fine. Just thought I saw someone." Klein said. He was standing about three feet away from me.

 _'Damn, I haven't seen Klein since that day'_ I got up and made my way to the meeting point. PoH was waiting and looked very angry.

"You're late, kid." He said.

"Sorry, I almost ran into an old friend."

"I don't care about that. Why haven't you messaged us yet."

"The Cats don't trust me yet, I need more time."

"How can I be sure you not lying to me. You've been undercover for months, how do I know you haven't gotten attached."

"Give me a week, and if I can't get them to trust me, you can kill me yourself." PoH thought for a second.

"You have till next Friday and no later." PoH walked off. I made my way back to town and used the teleport gate to return to Taft. Then I got a message from Keita.

 _"Hey it's Keita. Sachi ran off and hasn't come back yet, we're heading to the dungeon now. Please let me know if you find her."_

"Damn." I ran to the inn and activated my searching skill, and followed the footsteps under a bridge. Sachi sat hugging her legs under a invisibility cloak. "Sachi, are you ok?"

"Kirito?" She said removing her cloak. "How'd you find me?"

"I'm an excellent tracker." I sat down next to her. "So why'd you run away, everyone worried about you." There was a long silence, before Sachi spoke.

"Hey Kirito, lets run away together."

"Run away? From where?"

"From this town, the Cats, monsters... From SAO."

"You don't mean commit suicide?"

"Ha, that's not such a bad idea, sorry that was a lie. If I had the guts to die I wouldn't be hiding in town. I'm actually afraid of dying." Tears started forming under her eyes. "What's the point of this, why do we have to die in this god damn game. What's the meaning of this?" I tried to comfort her while she cried on my shoulder. I thought about telling her everything, to give her a warning of what's to come. But then I thought of something.

"Sachi, let's run away."

"Huh?"

"Let's run away together. From this town, from the Moonlit Black Cats, we can run from it all. Together."

Still a bit tearful, Sachi replied. "Let's do it."

"In a few days we'll start our lives."

 **Later that night.**

I was going over my inventory, when I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I said. The door knob twisted and Sachi walked in.

"Hey Kirito, I'm having trouble sleeping. Can I sleep her tonight?"

"Sure Sachi." I said. Sachi came and climbed into my bed.

"Hey, what's with the cloth on your wrist? I've never noticed it before."

"Oh this? It's... It's my sister's."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, we don't really talk much anymore." I said, turning off the light.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, it really all started with me telling her the truth of our relationship. That were not really siblings, she didn't take it very well. In fact she hit me, repeatedly."

"That's awful."

"No, I deserved it. You see, I didn't tell her until after we got stuck in SAO. Before that when I found out the truth, I pushed her away. Figured it would hurt her less if I distanced myself from her, but it didn't. The only problem was, I spent most of my time in my room playing video games. So much time that she wanted to find out why I loved them so much, so she bought a Nervegear."

"What's her name?"

"Suguha."

"Have you ever tried reaching out to her?"

"I haven't, however two months ago. I sent her one of the most expensive necklaces I've ever seen, for her birthday. Probably more expensive than the necklaces in the real world."

""Oh so that's why you were running around the towns on the 17th. What type of necklace was it?"

"A diamond one." There was a short moment of silence. "Listen Sachi, I don't really feel like talking about this right now."

"Oh, ok. Good night." She said.

"Good night, Sachi."

 **June 22th**

"Well, guys I'm off." Keita stepped on the teleport gate. "Teleport, Town of Beginnings."

"Can you believe, I never thought buying a house could be so exciting?" Sasamaru said.

"Dude, you sound like an old man." Ducker said, hit Sasamaru in the back.

"Hey guys, while Keitas out. Why don't we hunt on the higher floors and get make some extra money." Tetsuo said.

"We could buy furniture." Sachi said. Everyone was getting too excited. Tomorrow's the deadline to ambush them, and I don't completely trust PoH to keep this word.

"I think we should stick to our normal hunting grounds."

"No way Kirito. You said yourself; we're a pretty strong guild. We can handle it." Ducker said.

 **Hours later.**

We're walking down one of the halls in the 27th floor labyrinth. I looked over at Sachi, who had a scared look on her face. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Sachi, as long as I'm here nothing bad will happen. You won't die."

"Hey guys, look." Ducker said, placing his hand on a wall. Which caused the wall to open.

"Guys, it's a trap!" I yelled, stepping into the room. But it was too late Ducker had opened the chest. The room went red and a siren went off and the door was closing. "Sachi! RUN!" I yelled, pushing her out the closing door. Then Granite Elementals and Dark Dwarf Miners started spawning.

"We got to get out of here." Ducker said. "Teletport Taft... Teleport Taft!"

"Damn it, this must be some sort of anti-crystal area." I said, fighting the Elements and the Miners. Ducker tripped and was the first to die, gangbanged by the Miners.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru yelled, charging the Elemental who killed Tetsuo. "Damn you!" The Earth Elemental was unfazed and with one hit killed Sasamaru. Leaving only me; I fought every last one of them off. Only two things were going through my mind, the deaths of my three friends and Sachi's wellbeing. The door opened and I ran out.

"Sachi!?" I yelled. I found Sachi, with a knife against her throat.

"Hello, lover boy." I look over to see a glowing fist, punch me in the face. I awoke in a cell; I looked around and saw PoH sitting in a chair.

"PoH? I knew I couldn't trust you to keep your end of the bargain." I said.

"Kid, you didn't keep your end of the bargain."

"Well what am I suppose to do PoH. They didn't trust me. And now half of the guild is dead because they didn't listen to me."

"Yes, we know. Which is why you're going to kill the rest of them."

"What?!"

"It's simple, kill the Cats or your sister will die. Eliminate them however you see fit."

"I. I can't. I spent too much time with them."

"That's your fault, kid. You wanted to try and save them and in doing so you got three of them killed. Now you'll kill the rest them or I'll send Black after the girl and your sister." PoH stood up. "Sachi is in one of the cells. You have one hour to kill her and the leader." PoH said, leaving the cell. I picked up the knife PoH left on the table and left the cell and found her sitting on the bed, scared straight in one of the cells. When she saw me, she ran into my arms.

"Kirito what going on? Why are we here?"

"Sachi, I'm going to be honest with you. We're in trouble; their leader wants me to kill you and Keita."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry Sachi, I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"How are you involved in all of this?"

"I'm a member of Laughing Coffin." I said, unwrapping the cloth on my arm and showing Sachi the tattoo. Sachi started to break down with tears.

"So everything was a lie? Us running away?"

"Sachi, you don't understand-."

"I don't understand? You've been lying to us since day one." Sachi was scared and pissed at the same time; I couldn't get a word in.

"It's about Sugu!"

"What?" She looked shocked.

"PoH is threatening to kill Sugu, if I don't do what he says. She's here because of me, It's my fault." I thought about using the knife on myself. But then I felt Sachi place her hand on mine. I looked at her, there was love in her eyes. Suddenly she plunged the knife in my hand into her chest.

"Im sorry." She said as her health was depleting fast, even after I removed the knife from her. The knife was poisoned. I propped her head up on my knee.

"Sachi! Hang on... Damn it! I don't have any antidote potions or crystals."

"Kirito, this fine. I'm a weakling, I didn't have that long anyways."

"Sachi. Why?"

"The look in your eyes, it's the same look I had when I was considering suicide. You're stronger than I'll ever be. So you need to keep living, live long enough to found out they we're here."

"Sachi, please don't go. I... I love you." Tears were rolling down my face. Sachi gave me a warm smile, before she shattered into pixels. I started sobbing quietly.

"Man, I didn't think you had what I took to kill the little whore." I turned my head and saw Xa, standing at the doorway of the cell. I gripped the knife tightly.

 **"YOU BASTARD!."** I yelled. As I bolted towards him, I plunged the knife into his eye and twisted it. Other members started crowding in.

"Kirito, calm down!" Kai said, as he tried to pull me off of Xa. I activated _Senda_ and punched Kai in face, drew my sword and started stabbing Xa over and over. Until five players pried me off of Xa, who was squirming on the floor holding his eye.

"Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill the bastard!"

"What the hell is going on here? Xa, what are you doing on the floor?" PoH said, walking in. I broke free and went out of the cave. I looked up at my player cursor; Sachi was the fifth player I've attacked, which means my player cursor is permanently orange. I opened up my menu and equipped the ring, and looked at my color cursor. It was Green.

A few minutes later.

I went to the Town of Beginnings to find Keita. He was sitting on a bench near a railing, with his menu open.

"Kirito! There you are, I've been trying to contact the others. Have you seen them?" Keita said.

"I'm sorry Keita."

"Sorry for wh- Wait what are yo-!?" I put my forearm against his throat, pushing him against the railing, grabbed his leg and flipped him over the rail into the abyss below.


	5. The Archive

The Archive

The 27th floor: A floor in eternal darkness, no light passes through here. I checked the quest log, which says the library is underneath a church east of the Night elven town of Ronbaru. After wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours, I finally found the church.

"Creepy church, check. Cemetery, check. Dark and spooky forest, check." The cemetery was infested with undead that were a few levels lower than me since I've been leveling up a bit after becoming a LC member. I stepped over the small hole in the middle of the path. The church was run down, the pews were rotted, the giant statue in the far end of the church was broken, and the stain glass windows were smashed.

"Damn, this church looks awful" I said, walking past the pews and pulling down the hood on my LC issued poncho. I heard a sound from the back room, and crept my way over to the door. Then punched through the door, grabbed the person and slammed into a wall.

"Argo?" I said as I took my hand off her neck.

"God, Kirito! What the hell is wrong with you."

"A lot as of recently. What are you doing here?"

"I'm investigating the library. What are you doing?"

"Same as you." I said looking around the church. I checked the back room where I grabbed Argo, and the confessionals.

"So you're not even going to say hi. You're just going to ignore me; I may have intel about the library."

"Argo, if you had information about the Archive, you would have opened the library by now. I saw you what, three months ago and you're still looking for it."

"Kirito when did you become such an ass?" Argo said, crossing her arms.

"When I lost everything." I muttered under my breath. I checked under the main altar, there was an old panel. I pulled it off, and found a hole and piece of rope. "Bingo."

"You find something?"

"A rope and hole under the altar." I crawled under, threw the rope and slid down it into a cavern. I walked towards the giant stone wall. "Well I'll be damned, the Archive's real. Now, how do we open it?" I felt the wall for a switch of some sorts, and small slit in the wall.

"There's a body here, and it looks like it's been here for a while." Argo said. I walked over to the body to take a look.

"It looks like it's been here for at least a year or two."

"He. not it." Argo said. I ignored her and looked around the body.

"There's a journal here." I said, picking the book up. When I opened the journal, my quest log updated, inside the book was a sketch of a S-curve dagger and a few entries.

"What does the book say?"

"Let's see...Two people came looking for the library, one found a key hole, then the rope vanished, the partner, who had the key was in the church, but never came back."

"There's a key hole?"

"There's a slit on the wall over there, about the size of a dagger minus the tang. And there was a sketch of a dagger in the journal."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means the dagger is the key. And the partner has the dagger, and he was last seen up stairs in the church."

"I didn't see anyone in the church." Argo said.

"I have a feeling he's still on this holy ground. Stay here." I climbed up the rope and searched the church again before going outside. "Damn, it's raining." I said putting up my hood. In the middle of the cemetery there was an undead enemy that was that looked like the corpse downstairs. I drew my sword and charged towards them and just to be safe I removed their heads. I looted the corpse, but the dagger was broken in half. "I should have known it wouldn't be this easy."

"Did you find the dagger?" Argo called from the church. I ran up to the church and showed Argo the dagger.

"It broke?" Argo said.

"I knew Kayaba would make us suffer, trying to complete the quest."

"I tried using one of my daggers to unlock the library. What makes the dagger so special?"

"It could be the door needs **this** dagger, but I think it maybe the dagger type. You see how the tang is bent down and the blade bends up. This is an S curve blade."

"So?"

"So, the dagger key is meant to be broken. Stay here, I'll be back in about an hour."

"No way I'm comm-"

"DO IT SACHI!" I yelled. Argo looked terrified. "Just stay here. Please." I made my way to Ronbaru. _'The dagger should be made of a strong material, luckily I'm on the 27th floor, a blacksmiths favorite place.'_ I made it to Ronbaru and I started to look around for anyone who could help. I found someone who was still in the rain. _'Time for Kaz to come out.'_ "Here miss, take this." I said, walking up to her putting poncho over her.

"Oh my god, thank you. But what about you, now you don't have a coat." The pink haired girl said.

"Don't worry about me, the rain doesn't bother me. But do you think I could ask you a question?"

"It depends on the question."

"I'm new to the floor, and I wanted to know where to find some ebony ore. I need it to make a dagger for my sister's birthday."

"You're making a dagger for sister?"

"Yeah, I know it's a bit unethical. Thing is my sister's not your conventional teenage girl, she hates flowers and jewelry and all the girly stuff, she's a bit of tomboy. She's actually the one who convinced me to play this game."

"Aww, it's sweet that you're buying something for your sister. The ebony ore deposits are south of towns."

"Oh thank you, you're an absolute sweet heart." I said, grabbing and kissing her hand, before heading south. _'Why on Earth did I kiss her hand? Now I look like a creep.'_ I continued down the road, while putting on my coat and came across two guy mugging a player. _'I don't have time for this, the ring only works for an hour and has an hour cool down.'_

I continued down the road till I got to the ore deposits, I mined the ore until I had enough for a dagger, the rain was getting worse so I ran back to town. I walked into one of the blacksmith shops. "Hi, I'm here for a custom dagger, an S curve preferably."

"Sure thing." The blacksmith said. "Do you have the ore?"

"Yeah, right here." I said, handing him the ore. He took the ore and went to his anvil.

"If you don't mind my asking. Why buy a dagger if you use a sword?"

"It's a present for a friend." I said. The blacksmith hit the ore with a hammer.

"Ah, I see... All done, that'll be 850 col."

"That isn't cheap." I said, with a chuckle.

"Can you pay for it?" The blacksmith said, sounding concerned and a little angry.

"Yeah, I can pay for it." I paid him and walked out of the store, it stopped raining so I kept my hood down. I was walking past a restaurant when I heard a voice.

"Hey Liz!" A voice said behind me. I completely froze.

"It can't be." I muttered under my breath. I turned my head. "Suguha." I threw up my hood and hid behind a building. I peeked around the corner. Sugu was accompanied by Asuna and they were talking to the girl I met earlier.

"Woah, what's with the thousand yard stare?" Sugu asked.

"Oh nothing." Liz said, distracted.

"Oh my god, you're day dreaming about a boy, aren't you." Asuna said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spill it." Sugu said.

"Well, his Mr. Tall dark and handsome. I was caught in the rain and he gave me his cloak, then afterwards he kissed the back of my hand."

"Oh Liz, you're so eager to fall in love." Asuna said.

"And you're not? For once you're free of your mother. You could date any guy here." Liz said.

"I'm more focused on clearing this game, and besides most of the guys here are nerds." _'What's wrong with nerds? We make excellent lovers.'_

"What's wrong with that? Kirito was a nerd, are you saying he'd never find love?" She looked at Sugu. "Oh my god Leafa, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Its fine Liz. But, if Onii-chan was still alive, he'd probably disagree with you Asuna. Then say something along the lines of smart is the new sexy." _'She knows me so well.'_ I was about to leave when I noticed someone putting their hands on Sugu's shoulders, Someone I recognized.

"Hey Tosh." Liz said.

"Ladies, how was your day?" He said.

"It was good, we did some quests." Asuna said.

"Hey Leafa, where'd you get that necklace? I don't think I've seen you wear it before. And it looks expensive." Liz asked.

"Oh this?" She said, touching the necklace. "I don't know, it was given to me on my birthday, there was a card that said 'Happy Birthday' on it. I had it looked at, its more expensive than any jewelry I've seen in the real world." Sugu said.

"Well, it looks like you've go yourself a secret admirer." Liz said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Sugu looked down slightly; talking about the necklace must have brought up a painful memory.

"So Toshi, are you joining us for dinner?" Asuna asked.

"No, I'm tired I'm going back to the inn. You girls enjoy your dinner. See ya later, hon." He said kissing Sugu. 'Smart. It's a good way to keep tabs on her, watch her every move and if I disobey an order she's easily killed.' I made my way to the inn and hid behind a wall, and when Toshi passed me I grabbed him, slammed him into the wall and wrapped my hand around his throat.

"I always dreaded the day she brings a boy home. You know who I am, don't you?"

"You're... Leafa's... Brother." He said.

"I've got to give PoH credit; this is one elaborate plan to keep me in check. My sister is dating her potential killer."

"Let...Go...Of me...Or...Ill...Tell...PoH." He said, choking.

"I haven't violated my contract with PoH. You see, the deal was in exchange for my service, my sister and my friends would be spared. I'm also not to have contact with them, but of course. I don't want them to know I'm still alive."

"Then...I'll...Tell...Leafa...You're-."

"But how would you know? I mean, I don't think my sister has any pictures of me, so how can you what I look like? And I'm sure as hell not going to tell her "boyfriend" I'm alive after seven months. If you tell her that I'm still alive, she's going to question you, and you can't tell her you know this, because we're both members of Laughing Coffin. And of course if you don't have any evidence to back it up, you'll lose her trust."

"I...Can't...Breathe."

"Let me be perfectly clear. If you hurt my sister in anyway, break her heart, or even force yourself on to her." I pulled out the ebony dagger. "I will beat you to an inch of your miserable life, heal you, then do it all over again." I noticed that the light was just about to leave his eyes. So I let go of his neck, and he started gasping for air. "Just so you know, if you get the order to kill her. You better be damn sure I'm dead, because if not and you kill her, I will found you in whatever damp, dark hole you're hiding in, and I'll kill you, slowly."

I left him on the ground gasping for air, and walked back to the church. When I got there I notice a torch on the ground, still lit. "Argo?!" I walked into the church and saw Argo on the ground and someone choking her. I drew my sword and cut off his leg then threw him towards the door.

"Oh god! It's you, you're the guy who killed my friends." He started crawling in fear out the door.

"Are you ok, Argo?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, his was looking for the ring." Argo said.

"Wait here, I'll deal with him." I said, walking out of the church. He made it the hole in the path, now filled with water. I stomped the back of his head into the puddle and held it there, he started squirming and digging his nails into the dirt. Thunder cracked in the sky as the ring timed out, and he stopped squirming and exploded into pixels. I looked over at the church and saw Argo with the most terrified look on her face. I walked past to the altar.

"You. You killed him. You didn't even hesitate." I ignored her and slid down the rope to the cavern. Argo followed me down, and then stood in front of the Archive wall.

"What happened to you? The Kirito I knew had compassion and mercy."

"Get out of my way, Argo."

"Or what? You'll kill me too?"

"Honestly Argo? You'd rather I had let him live, so he could try again? When did you start putting the lives of others before your own?"

"When you made me be better! You told me not to be selfish. You wanted me to be better.

"That part of me died, last week. When I realized that the only way to save the people I care about, is to do what I'm told." I said, pushing Argo aside and inserting the dagger into the hole.

"You want to know what I realized Argo. I realized that none of this would have happened if I ended my life. Last week, the one person I loved kill herself, so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of killing her, and end up killing myself. She died in my arms, and when I close my eyes I can still see her face. A reminder of what happens, if I get too attached to people."

"So that's what happened. You lost someone you loved."

"I didn't just lose her, I killed her, and her entire guild." I turned the dagger, a few seconds later nothing happened. "Damnit!" I said punching the wall, so hard I took damage. The door opened slowly with a loud grinding sound. Inside the library was dozens of bookshelves filled with books, and a white rectangle against one of the walls. I touched it and a keyboard appeared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Argo said.

"I think it is. It's an admin console." I said. "I heard about these from the Beta, but I didn't think they would be in the release." I started looking through some of the files.

"What do you see?"

"Maps and layouts of the floors, files on enemies, something called Cardinal, Player info, some cheats, voice distorter? (Which I secretly took)... And what's this? There's a program named MHCP001 and 002, that are deactivated."

"Why do you think that is?

"I don't know, let's see." I clicked on the program and suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity and was launched back into a bookshelf.

"Kirito!" Argo shouted. I sat up and walked to the console again, it locked me out.

"Damn, it locked us out. I think I may be able to get back in."

"You really think you can break through the firewall?" Argo said, doubtingly.

"When I was ten, I hacked into the city registry database; with a I built from scratch. I think I can crack the firewall." I touched one of the keys and was immediately launched back into the bookshelf. "Ow."

"You have fun down here; I haven't slept in a week, I'm going to bed." Argo said as she walked out of the library. "Tell me what you find, tomorrow." I stood up again, and started wandering the library, before going up to the church.


	6. Suguha

I wanted to something a little different for this chapter. So let me know what you guys think.

* * *

 **December 31, 2022.**

 **5 minutes to New Years.**

"Leafa? Asuna? PoH, what the hell is going on? This wasn't part of the deal!" I opened my eyes slowly; I was still a bit out of it.

"The deals changed. After seeing that merciless kill, I want you to join us." The man in the hood said.

"No way, I'm not joining a group of murderers." Kazuto said.

"Then I'll have the girls killed." The man in the hood said. Kazuto drew his sword, but was stabbed in the back and fell to the ground.

"Onii-chan!" I yelled. The man in the hood walked over to me.

"Well, look whose awake. But you need to sleep again." He said, hitting me. Everything went black until I woke up on a bench in Karluin, with Kazuto's Coat of Midnight covering me. _'Was it all a dream?'_ I looked through my friends list, No Kazuto. I burst into tears as I realized it wasn't a dream, and screamed so loud I probably woke up everyone in Aincrad. Everyone was staring at me, a girl bursting into tears and screaming like a banshee must look strange.

"Excuse me miss, are you ok?" A boy said, sitting down next to me. I put my head on his shoulders and cried into them, I didn't care that he was a complete stranger I needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Leafa? Leafa, what's wrong? And who's this?" Asuna said, running towards me.

"I'm Toshi. I heard her scream and start crying, so I came over to see if she was alright." He said.

"He's...He's gone, they killed him." I said sobbing.

"Who, who killed who?" Asuna said, sitting next to me.

"Kazuto, they... They stabbed him in the back... Then they knocked me and... His name, its not in my friends list. He's dead." Asuna opened up her menu and pressed some buttons.

"Damn." She said, looking at her friends list.

"Ah, if you don't mind my asking. Whose Kazuto?" Toshi asked.

"Its her brother." Asuna replied. "Toshi, was it? Let's get her to the inn, we can figure this out in the morning." She said, helping me up.

"They, they were wearing these cloaks." I said, starting to slowly calm down. Asuna and Toshi brought me to my room and tucked me in. A few minutes later I heard Asuna and Klein talking.

"So what's up, Asuna? What's wrong with Leafa?" Klein said.

"Leafa claims that Kirito is dead. That she saw him get stabbed, I didn't believe her until I went to go look for his name in my friends list." Asuna said.

"Damn it." Klein said, followed by a bang on the wall. "That idiotic bastard got himself killed.

"You couldn't have known." Asuna said.

"But I did, I knew he was thinking of going after Morte, I should of have stopped him." Klein said.

"Leafa never said anything about Morte. She said that it was a group of hooded or cloaked players."

"Do you think they maybe friends of Morte's?" Klein said.

"I don't know. We should probably let her sleep for right now, we'll talk to her about it tomorrow." Asuna said.

"Yeah that's a good idea."

 **The next morning**

I snuck out of the inn before Asuna and Klein woke up to clear my head before they bombard me. I was walking around town, when I got this feeling that I was being followed.

"Come on out! I know you're following me." I said. A few moments later someone walked out from behind a wall. "You're that boy from last night. Toshi was it? Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I was checking up on you, I mean you just lost your brother, and some players who had siblings die in here, became depressed and killed themselves." He said.

"So how long were you watching me? Were you waiting for me to wake up so you could follow me around?" I said.

"Oh no, I'm not a stalker. I've all ways woken up early, I was coming back to town, when I saw you and I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything drastic." He said.

"Well don't worry I wasn't going to, I just wanted to clear my head. Besides Onii-chan wouldn't want me to kill myself because of him."

"But are you _really_ ok? I mean you don't look like someone who's just lost their brother."

"Onii-chan used to say that silence was a product of great pain or a protective coat of it." I said.

"You want to get breakfast?" Toshi said out of nowhere.

"Did you just use a line on me?" I said, grabbing the handle of my sword.

"Nonono, it wasn't a line. Seeing as we're both up I thought we could get breakfast." I wanted to stab him, but I moved my hand away from my sword.

"Fine, just this once. But if you use another line on me, I'll cut you." I said. It was bit cold so I put on Kazuato's coat as we walked to get breakfast.

 **30 mins later.**

"Leafa, there you are. What's he doing here?" Asuna said.

"Well I woke up early to clear my head, before you and Klein bombarded me with questions. Toshi saw me and wanted to see if I was ok. So, we got breakfast." I said.

"I have a feeling this is going to turn into a private conversation. So I'm going leave, thank you for having breakfast with me Leafa." Toshi said, standing up and leaving. Asuna and Klein sat down at the table.

"How are you holding up?" Klein said.

"I'm doing good, I miss him. But he wouldt want me to cry over him, he'd want me to continue on living."

"Leafa, I know it's painful but can you tell what happened?"Asuna asked.

"Well, I'd have to start from the beginning. After Kazuto's outburst at the restaurant, we walked around town and talked, then we went back the inn."

"Right, we talked about his outburst." Asuna said.

"I woke up later, in a forest still a bit groggy. Where Kazuto was surrounded by some hooded players. He called out both our names, and questioned one of the hooded players with a tattoo on his face."

"My name? I was there?" Asuna said.

"Yeah, you were knocked out as well. Anyways, the man with the tattoo wanted Kazuto to join his guild, but he refused. He threatened to kill us both, which caused Kazuto to reach his sword, when he got stabbed in the back. I called out to him then someone knocked me out. I woke up on the bench and you know the rest of the story."

"Maybe that explains why I woke up on a bench as well. I went to sleep in my room and was woken up by a blood curdling scream on a bench." Asuna said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone heard that scream." Klein said.

"Sorry about that, it was all just a shock." I said.

"Don't be. You had every right to scream and cry. If you ever want to talk, we're always here for you." Klein said.

"Thanks guys."

 **April 8, 2023**

I walked into town after completing a long and hard quest, and slouched against a wall. I was tired and exhausted.

"Could that quest get any harder?" I got a message from Toshi.

 **"** _Hey, hon. Are we still on for tonight?_ **"** Said Toshi. 'Damn, I forgot.'

 **"** Sorry, it's been a rough long day. Raincheck? **"** As I waited for his reply, I spotted Argo walking into town. "Hey Argo." She walked over and sat down next to me.

"So why are we sitting down here, Leafa?" She asked.

"It's been a rough day, and I'm exhausted."

"Long quest?"

"Yup."

"Hey Leafa, I wanted to ask. How are you holding up?" I knew she was talking about Kazuto.

"I'm doing good. I still miss him, though."

"I know, your brother was always the best of us. Of the beta testers and all of the players here." Argo said.

"You're right, he was quick to judge, quick to act and a pain in the ass sometimes. But he was also kind and compassionate to people. And-" A tear rolled down my face. "And." Suddenly four months of built up emotions burst out at once. "And I miss him so much!" I turned and cried on Argo's shoulder.

"It's ok Leafa." She said, as she placed her hand on the back of my head. "The thing is Kirito isn't really dead."

"Wait?" I said, looking up at her.

"There's this belief among the beta testers and hardcore gamers, that when we die in here, our avatars disappear but our souls don't. And sometimes those souls can become part of the game, and watch over us and maybe even possess certain things."

"Do you really believe that?" I said.

"Of course, a game like this would be capable of preserving life." Argo said. "Listen, I've got to go. See you around?"

"Yeah, see you around." I wiped tears, and a message icon popped up.

 _ **"** Ok, you rest up hon. But we're still on for tomorrow right? **"**_

 _ **"** Of course, see you tomorrow. **"**_ I replied

 **April 18, 2023**

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Leafa?" Said a voice. I looked behind me then looked down, to see a young boy.

"Yes?" I said kneeling down.

"I have something for you." He opened his menu and gave me a wrapped box with a card on it.

"Happy Birthday?" I said, unwrapping the box. "Did you see who gave this to you?" I asked.

"I never saw their face." I opened the box and saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my god, its beautiful. Thank you." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Before continuing on with my day. _'It must have been Toshi'_ I messaged Toshi. "Hey Toshi, I got your gift. Thank you. **"**

 _ **"** What gift? **"**_ He replied.

 _"The necklace? You know the one you got me for my birthday?. **"**_

 **"** _I never got you a necklace. I'm buying you your birthday present right now. **"**_ _'He didn't buy me the necklace? Then who did?'_ To answer that question I went to see Agil, who had a small store on one of the floors.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer." Agil said as I walked into his shop.

"Aww, I bet you say that all your customers." I said, standing at the counter

"Well this time it's true. So what brings you here, birthday girl?" He asked.

"This." I said, showing him the necklace. He picked it up.

"Beautiful necklace. Do you want to sell it?"

"No, I want to know more about it, where it came from, is it player made. That sort of thing." Agil used his appraisal skill on the necklace.

"Well it's not player made, it's actually from a quest... Geez."

"What?"

"It's very expensive." Agil was silent for a moment. "I think I overheard Argo talking about this. Some sort of jewelry quest, where the player can customize a ring, necklace or earring, and can give it some kind of enchantment."

"So what makes it so expensive, if it's a reward for a quest that anyone could complete?"

"Because there's only one necklace, ring and earring, all of them can be customized, and only three players can complete the quest."

"Really? Is there a enchantment on it?" I asked.

"No, I think whoever got you the necklace wanted you to decide what to do... So are you gonna sell it?" Agil asked.

"No, I'm not going to sell my birthday present. Now I've got to go get ready, the girls are taking me out somewhere."

"But it's worth a lot. I'll. I'll give you a birthday discount, friends and family discount. Name your price." Agil said as I walked out the door.

 _'Who is this secret admirer?'_

 **May 20, 2023**

Laughing Coffin made another move. They killed seven players last night. The last time they attacked was the day they killed Kazuto, they killed a small guild that had been partying and went out into the Area.

"People please! I can assure you once more. There is no guild that is going around murdering players! Yelled Heathcliff, addressing the crowd of people.

"Can you believe it? Players going around kill other people. It's horrible." Said a girl standing next to me. She looked around my age, had black hair and wore a blue tunic with a chest guard.

"Yeah, it's even worse for the relatives of the victims." I said.

"Oh, did you know someone who died?" She asked.

"My brother. He was the sixth person killed, when Laughing Coffin first appeared."

"I thought there were five players that were killed?"

"There were five that the public knew about. My brother was killed in a forest. I know because I watched it happen."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have brought it up." She said.

"It's fine. I'm Leafa." I said, extending my hand.

"My names Sachi." She said, shaking my hand.

"Sachi, let's go. We've to get back to work." Yelled a man.

"Coming Keita." She said. As she was walking away I noticed a shady figure hiding behind a wall. After Heathcliff's announcement, I walked around town with Asuna.

"So what's the KBO going to do about Laughing Coffin?" I asked. Asuna sighed.

"The Commander wants us to leave them alone." Asuna said.

"What? Why?"

"He said we need to focus on clearing the game. Which I partial agree with, but on the other hand."

"There murderers."

"Exactly." Just then I noticed the same person from before, walking down an alley.

"Hey Asuna, I just remembered I was suppose to meet up with Toshi."

"Oh ok, we'll catch up later." Asuna said, as I started walking away. I put on Kazuto's coat and followed the player, through the alley and around town; they stopped in a couple of stores before leaving town. Where they met with another player. I hid in a bush, and used my hiding skill to stay out of sight.

"So, what have you heard?" The hooded man asked.

"Heathcliff denied our existence to a big group of players. Not much else." Said the person who I had followed.

"Did you get supplies?"

"Of course." They said, transferring the items over to the man.

"PoH will be pleased." 'PoH? That was the guy Onii-chan was talking to. Is he the leader.' "Continue to relay info, and keep close to the Knights." The man said, before walking away. After the spy went back to town, I followed them before heading back to the inn. I laid on my bed and I channeled my inner Kazuto.

' _Heathcliff_ _doesn't want the Knights to investigate Laughing Coffin. But I'm not a member of the Blood Oath and I have a way to track them. I have free rein to do what I want.'_

 **June 28, 2023**

I spent the next few weeks following LC members, trying to get closer to the guild. I hid behind a tree until the meeting ended, and was about to leave when I felt someone poke me in the back. I jumped and when I turned around to my surprise I saw Asuna.

"Leafa, what's going on here?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening."

"Sugu, I know you've been sneaking out for the last few weeks" Asuna said, getting impatient. I groaned.

"I'm doing what you're afraid to do." I said standing up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been tracking Laughing Coffin. Last month I followed someone who looked suspicious it gave me a lead on Laughing Coffin."

"Sugu we're told not to go after Laughing Coffin"

"No, you were told that. In case you forgot I'm not a member of the Knights. I'm doing exactly what Kazuto would of done. Tracking down Laughing Coffin, because I know I can do the things you can't." I said, walking back to town.

"Leafa you are not your brother."

"And you know what Asuna, those bastards took him away."

"You can't take them all on. Not even Kirito could do that, he wouldn't be able to take on PoH's generals." I stopped, and turned to her.

"How do you know about PoH and his generals?"

"Oh come on, you know me better than that. Did you really think I would go along with the Commander's plan?"

15 mins later

"So let me recap, PoH is the leader of Laughing Coffin, he's the one that knocked me. He has two generals, XaXa, and Johnny Black. They also have green players that go into towns and gather information and equipment."

"And from what I hear they're both heartless." Asuna said. We walked into Ronbaru, Where I saw Liz sitting at a table.

"Hey Liz!"

"Hey Leafa, I think we should be honest with each other on the LC case."

"I agree. Like you said, I can't take them down on my own. It'll be easier with you helping me." We sat down at the table.

"Woah, what's with the thousand yard stare?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Liz said, distracted.

"Oh my god, you're day dreaming about a boy, aren't you." Asuna said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Spill it." I said.

"Well, his Mr. Tall dark and handsome. I was caught in the rain and he gave me his cloak, then afterwards he kissed the back of my hand."

"Oh Liz, you're so eager to fall in love." Asuna said.

"And you're not? For once you're free of your mother. You could date any guy here." Liz said.

"I'm more focused on clearing this game, and besides most of the guys here are nerds."

"What's wrong with that? Kirito was a nerd, are you saying he'd never find love?" Liz looked at me, and she froze. "Oh my god Leafa, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Its fine Liz. But, if Onii-chan was still alive, he'd probably disagree with you Asuna. Then say something along the lines of smart is the new sexy." Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Tosh." Liz said.

"Ladies, how was your day?" He said.

"It was good, we did some quests." Asuna lied.

"Hey Leafa, where'd you get that necklace? I don't think I've seen you wear it before. And it looks expensive." Liz asked.

"Oh this? I don't know it was given to me on my birthday; there was a card that said 'Happy Birthday' on it. I had it looked at, its more expensive than any jewelry I've seen in the real world."

"Well, it looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer." Liz said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I started think about Kazuto again.

"So Toshi, are you joining us for dinner?" Asuna asked.

"No, I'm tired I'm going back to the inn. You girls enjoy your dinner. See ya later, hon." Toshi bent over and kissed me before heading back to the inn.

 **An hour later.**

I knocked on the door to Liz's room. "Liz? You there?" A few seconds later Liz opened the door. Wearing a poncho.

"What's up Leafa?"

"Liz, where did you get that?"

"It's the cloak, that boy gave me."

"Ok Liz, you need to tell me everything you know."

"Leafa, what is this all about?"

"I've seen that cloak before, six months they killed Kazuto" Liz froze. She knew about New Years.

"He approached me and gave me his cloak. I was near the east exit." As soon as she said the east exit, I ran out of the inn and out the east exit. _'There's nothing to the east of Ronbaru.'_ I continued down the road when I came across a church. I drew my sword. _'Even if there's even a one percent chance there's someone in the church I have to investigate.'_ I walked in and saw a hooded figure. "Hey! What are you doing here?" I saw them put their hand near their face and went through his menu, before turning around and speaking.

"Please, walk away." He said. He had a hood, bandana mask and his voice was distorted.

"So you're a member of Laughing Coffin?" I asked. He drew his sword and charged towards me with a _Vorpal Strike_. I went to block his attack, then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and I couldn't move. Paralysis poison. _'Is this where I die?'_ I looked him dead in the eye. "Are you going to kill me, like you killed my brother?"

"No, I'm going to spare you, because unlike your brother you can't fight back, and I don't like killing women. But next time I won't have any choice." He said, leaving me on the floor, paralyzed, health in the slightly above red. This was the closest to death, and scariest I've been in a while.


	7. Assassin

I avoided the Archive after my run in with Sugu. I sent a message to Argo telling her to stay way from the Archive, and she asked to meet me her on the 30th floor. A few minutes later I met with Argo.

"Now, before we start Ki-bou I think you should know, Sugu was attacked last night. And before you-"

"It was me Argo. I attacked her."

"What?"

"She found the church, I needed to get away. Please tell how she is."

"She's pretty shooken up." Argo said. I groaned

"It killed me to hurt her, I never intended to scar her."

"How did she even find the church?"

"When I went to get the dagger, I asked for directions to get materials. It was raining and there was this girl caught in the rain, so I gave her my poncho. I had no idea that she was one of Sugu's best friends. She must of told her where we met."

"Well, we can't change that now." Argo said to me.

"I know. Do me a favor and check in on her every now and again. Will you?" I said.

"Sure. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to talk to my potential brother-in-law." I muttered under my breath as I stood up.

 _A few minutes later_

My timing to Ronbaru couldn't have been better, as Toshi was just walking out of the inn. I dragged him into an alley before slamming him into a wall and pressed my blade against his throat.

"How you doing Asshat?"

"Kirito, what do you want!" Toshi said, irritated.

"I want to know what happened to my sister. I heard she was attacked."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"We're siblings, I felt a disturbance in the force. Now tell me what happened so I can kill the bastard."

"Well, she believes it was a member of Laughing Coffin and he thinks it was the one who killed you. It's really messing with her."

"Toshi, if I didn't know better I'd say you actually care."

"Of course not, she's just a mark." Toshi said trying to seem tough.

 _'I wonder if history will repeat itself when it comes to the Kirigaya's'_ I thought to myself.

"Remember, I will find you in whatever dark hole you hide in." I said, pushing the blade further into his throat. I removed my blade from his throat ad walked out of Ronbaru.

 _'So Sugu thinks I'm Kai. That's good, I think?'_

Just then I got a message from PoH.

 **"** _Kid get your ass back here. We need to talk._ **"** PoH messaged.

 _A few minutes later._

I arrived at our cave hideout and walked into PoH's "office".

"You rang?" I said, jokingly. PoH was not in a joking mood.

"Where the hell were you kid?" He said.

"Well, I was enjoying a day off, farming a little. Then I discovered that my sister was attacked." I said, walking in.

"You have contact with her!" PoH said, angrily.

"No! I obeyed our deal. No contact with anyone, except info brokers, and informants. But you never said anything about me keeping tabs on her, watching her from a distance! I knew I couldn't trust you, Xa, or Johnny to keep your end of the deal, and I was right!" I shouted.

"We've honored our deal." PoH said.

"Oh yeah, so how come a member of the guild attacked my sister last night?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night, my sister was attacked by someone from the guild." I said. PoH was silent for few minutes then he spoke.

"I'll make a deal, kid. If you can take on this contract. I'll look into the incident with your sister."

"Fine." I sighed. "What's the contract?"

"The contract is on a thief named Parker. He stole something of value to the client, so naturally the client wants him dead." PoH said.

"Did the client say where to find him? A last known location?"

"Parker goes to the same tavern almost every night, and gets drunk off his ass. The bar is on the 25th floor."

"Okay, message me if there's anything else I need to know." I said, as I walked out.

"The client wants this done as soon as possible!" PoH shouted. As I walked down the hall I saw Toshi walking towards me.

"Keep your mouth shut." I said, as I passed by him. When I exited the cave I messaged Argo.

 **"** _Hey Argo, I want to know any information on a thief named Parker._ **"**

 **"** _Why?_ **"**

 **"** _Because I want to put together a team of con artists. Just tell me what I want to know._ **"**

 **"** _He's a decent thief and a drunk that frequents a tavern/bar on the 25th floor. It's a player owned tavern called The Drunken Gentleman._ **"**

 **"** _The Drunken Gentleman? Thanks for the info._ **"**

 **"** _One more thing Kirito. When Parker is super drunk he likes to hit on women. Maybe you can use that to your advantage ._ **"**

 **"** _I'm never going to use a woman as bait, in order to catch someone. There's always another option._ **"**

 **"** _Ok, sorry, I thought you would want to know there was a way to catch him._ **"**

 _Later that night._

I equipped the ebony dagger, walked into the tavern and sat at the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The barkeep said.

"Well, luckily I'm not here to drink. I'm looking for someone, a thief named Parker."

"Never heard of him."

"Have you heard of him now?" I said, transferring over some money to him.

The barkeeper smiled "He just walked in." He said. I turned around and saw a hood person. I pulled up my bandana, stood up, removed the ring and started pushing and throwing Parker out of the tavern and then out of the safety of the town.

"What do you want?!" He yelled as he fell to his knees.

"..." I drew my dagger, and started slashing and stabbing him over and over.

"Have mercy!" He yelled.

"Death is a mercy." I said in my distorted voice, as I stabbed him one last time, killing him. I looked behind me and saw the group of shocked players. I ran down the road, until I was far enough away from Giltstein.

 _A few minutes later._

I returned to the cave.

"Well, well, well. I'm impressed, everyone's talking about the cloaked assassin that brutalized a tavern regular. How'd you manage to walk into the town without being seen?" PoH said.

"Trade secret, it doesn't matter. What did you found out?"

"Nothing. No one said they attacked your sister."

"Damn it. Someone's lying and when I find out who."

"You'll do nothing, we _don't_ kill our own." PoH said.

"Don't give me the Tenets crap, we're not the Brotherhood. And we all know you've been planning on killing one of our spies for weeks now." I said, before walking out.

"Where are you going?!" PoH shouted.

"I've completed the contract, and you didn't find anything on my sisters attack. So I'm going back to what I was doing before. Call me when I contract comes in."

 **Floor 27**

I walked into the library, and a message from Argo popped up.

 **"** _Kirito, explain to me why I'm hearing rumors of a thief getting dragged out of the Gentleman and butchered outside of town._ **"**

 **"** _He declined my offer, plus there was a contract on him._ **"**

 **"** _Who put a contract on him?_ **"** Argo asked.

 **"** _Don't know never asked. I was given the contract and I completed it._ **"**

 **"** _What did he do?_ **"**

 **"** _Stole something valuable to the client. I think_ ** _._ "**

 **"** _You don't actually know?_ **"**

 **"** _It's easier for me if I don't know._ **"**

 **"** _So you mercilessly killed a man. And you don't know what he's done._ **"**

 **"** _I don't want to hear it Argo. He was a drunken thief, he made enemies._ **"** Argo sent me another message but I didn't read it.

 **A few months later.**

I returned to the cave after completing my fifth dungeon contract (killing a player while they're weak and in a dungeon so not to attract attention.) and was about to walk into PoH's "office" when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Kirito." Said, honestly I don't know who. But I turned around anyways to see what they wanted.

"Yes, what do you need? I'm busy." I replied.

"I had an idea. What if we were to tie a rope to our daggers, and use it as a sort of grapple?"

"Maybe. I've got to go, I need to see PoH." I said, turning around.

"Wait, take this rope. Maybe you could test out that out, perhaps in between contracts?" He said, handing me a long piece of rope.

"Sure, I guess I can try it out." I said, taking the rope, and walking away. I had no intention of testing it out, but I kept the rope anyways. I walked into PoH's "office".

"Ah kid, you're back. Is she dead?" PoH asked.

"As requested, the opera is going to need a new singer." I replied.

"Good, I've got another contract."

"Another one? That's new. Who's the target?"

"The client didn't say. Just send one of your assassins and I'll give them the targets name."

"Well I guess I'm off to meet the client. Where'd he say to meet?"

"Floor 19, Hill of the Cross. And kid, if you get a bad feeling. Kill the client." PoH said.

"You got it boss."

 _Hill of the Cross_

When I arrived at the Hill of the Cross, I saw a tall man in a top hat.

"Hello, I'm Grimlock. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said. When I approached him. I noticed the Golden Ppple for his guild symbol.

"Tell me what you want, before I lob off your head." I said, drawing my sword.

"No need for unnecessary violence. I asked you here to kill the swordswoman Griselda. As soon as possible." Grimlock said.

 _'This guys desperate.'_

"How much are you paying?"

"I'll give you 1,250 col."

"Holy hell, what did she do to you?"

"She killed someone I loved. My wife." I could tell it was a sore subject for him. A pain I knew all too well.

"I'll take the contract. Where do I find her?"

"She went off to the front lines to sell off a ring, she'll be wearing a white and green tunic and a cape with a hood. Here's a picture to help you find her. After it's done, meet me in Ralberg for your payment." Grimlock said.

I turned and walked away making my way back to town. I opened my menu and contacted Argo.

 **"** _Hey Argo, can you send that boy to me?_ **"**

 **"** _What boy?_ **"** She replied.

 **"** _The boy you sent me. The messenger._ **"**

 **"** _Oh sure. Why?_ **"**

 **"** _I need him to deliverer something for me. Just send him to Jaileum on 40th floor._ **"**

 _A few minutes later_

"Hello, Wiggins." I said, as the boy approached me.

"What do you need me to deliverer, Mister?" He said.

"Follow me." I said, turning around and walking into a forest. "I need you lure someone to me. I'll give you a picture so you know who to look for."

"Why can't you go and talk to them?" Wiggins asked.

"Well you see, they don't want to talk to me. And I can't go into town with my cursor like this. If you do this for me, I'll reward you, but you can't talk them who I am." I said, stopping in the middle of the forest.

Wiggin's face lit up. "Do you have the picture?"

I gave him the picture and he ran off to find the target. I pulled up the hood on my poncho and waited for Wiggins, who returned a few minutes later.

"I brought her here like you asked." He said.

I turned around and patted him on the head.

"That you did Wiggins. Here's some money for your troubles." I gave him the money and a box. "Give this to Ms. Leafa, ok."

Wiggins nodded and ran off again. I looked up and realized that Wiggins brought Griselda to me.

"Oh, I completely forgot you were here."

"What the hell is going on here? Who are you?" Griselda asked.

"Someone put a contract on you, and they want vengeance." I said, drawing my sword.

"I don't want any trouble; I'm just trying to sell this ring." She said, slowly reaching for her sword.

"Sorry toots, I have to-" I was cut off by her drawing her sword and activating _Vorpal Strike_. I jumped out of the way as she sailed past me, I activated _Rage Spike_ and when I was in the middle of it, her _Vorpal Strike_ ended and she was on her knees. She rolled out of the way and struck me in the back, when the sword skill ended.

 _'Oh, you bitch!'_

I swung heavily at her, but she blocked it with her shield, she then pushed me with her shield and got a swing at me. I blocked it with my sword and we both pushed towards each other in a clash.

"Please just give up, make this easier for me." I said, grunting.

"I'm not going to let you kill me." She said, pushing harder against me.

I punched her in the stomach, ending the clash and causing her to bend over. Then I activated _Gengetsu_ kicking her in the head and launching her back.

"I really don't take joy in this, you know." I said, walking towards her.

I could tell she was trying to move but she was still dazed. I grabbed her shield arm and cleaved it off with my sword.

"AAAAAGGGAGHHHH!" She screamed.

I pulled her up onto her feet and activated _Horizontal Square_. Slashing around her forming a square, I aimed the final attack at her heart, killing her. But as my final strike hit Griselda, I noticed her guild symbol. A golden apple, same as Grimlock's.

 _SNAP!_

I looked towards the sound and saw a player sticking his head out from behind a tree, he bolted towards town the instant I looked at him, and I chased after him. I threw a pick at him but missed, he was getting closer to Jaileum so I started throwing picks until I had no more picks left. Three of my picks hit him in the back, he fell down as the paralysis took effect, and slid into the town's safezone removing the paralysis.

 _'Damnit he made it inside the town. There's no telling what he saw, what he knows. Wait...'_

It was then I had the worse idea in the world. I continued running, straight into the town.

 _'What the hell am I thinking, my cursor will stick out and the players can kill me because of it.'_

The witness started screaming, calling out for help. There's nothing I can to slow him down, I can only hope that he'll tire himself out running. I looked behind me and saw a mob of players, swords drawn, chasing after me. I looked in front of me and three Dragon Alliance members walked around a corner.

 _'Damn, just my luck. I can't go forward or back, and I sure as hell can't go through. My only option is above, from there I'll have a vantage and might be able to give my pursuers the slip.'_

I altered my course and ran up the wall of a nearby building and pushed off it jumping between two buildings. I could hear the angry mob gasping in shock. When I landed on the roof I continued chasing the witness around the corner.

 _'How the hell does he have this much stamina? I'll never catch him at this rate... Unless.'_

I opened up my menu and grabbed my dagger and rope. After I tied the rope around the hilt of the dagger, I jumped into a beam in between buildings and threw the dagger. It wrapped around the witnesses neck, I tugged on the rope knocking him off his feet, and I started reeling him in, as I lifted him off the ground and he started kicking and squirming. I leaned back and used his weight to keep me from falling off.

 _'I may not be able to kill him here. But I can make him suffer, give him a taste of what could, would happen if he says anything.'_

After a while he stopped squirming, I heard the death sound effect, and fell backwards.

"OH MY GOD! He killed him, he killed him in a safezone." said a bystander.

"The town's aren't safe anymore." said another bystander.

 _'How the hell did that happen? I shouldn't have been able to kill him, I just wanted to torture him a little.'_

I looked around everyone was stilling processing what had happened. I stood up and made my escape while everyone was still shocked. I made my way to the 19th floor to solve one of two mysteries.

"You have some explaining to do Grimlock." I said, sitting down.

"Wha, how are you? Nevermind, did you complete the contract?" Grimlock said.

"Yeah I did, but while I was fighting her, I noticed she had the same guild symbol as you."

"I... Um...I." Grimlock stuttered.

"I don't like being lied to. And because of that, my payment has doubled. Now, why did you send me to kill one of your guild members?"

"Griselda was a part of our guild. Then she killed my wife, lured her somewhere secluded and drugged her. She then left my Yuuko to be killed by monsters. BUt nobody in the guild believed me." There was silence for a moment.

"Now you see if you told me that, then everything would be fine and dandy. But since you lied about two things, I want something else."

"I don't have any more money to give you." Grimlock said.

"Fine, then give me the ring."

"Ring?"

"The ring she was trying to sell. Since she's in your guild, when she died any and all unequipped items would have been sent to your guilds shared inventory." Grimlock was silent for a moment.

"Fine." He said, opening his menu.

"Don't even think about scamming me. You don't want to feel the wraith of Laughing Coffin."

Grimlocks hands started shaking as he transferred over the ring. I inspected the ring. _Increases wearers agility by 20._

"Pleasure doing business with you." I standing up and walking away from the bench.

 **Floor 27**

I walked into the library, and up to the console.

 _'The consoles bound to have answers on what happened to the witness.'_ I thought to myself.

Since June, when I was first in the library, I had managed to break through two of the consoles firewalls. Which allows me to look at information on the floors, players, SAO's code, enemies, cameras watching the players etc. And with the newest firewall broken, I've been able to manipulate certain things such as my access to the library. Only problem is I can't use any of the consoles abilities, or else Cardinal might locate me and delete me.

I started going through the console until I found what I wanted to find.

"Here it is. God, it's a suicide code for the safe zones. It looks like Kayaba wanted to allow the players to kill themselves in safezones, rather than go into the Area and get killed by monsters."

After finding the suicide code, I went on and did what I normally did since getting access to the console. I accessed the cameras and found Sugu's position.

 _'Ah good, she's talking to Asuna in town, so she's safe for now.'_

The girls concluded their conversation and parted ways. Sugu left the town and went into the Area. All was well, until I was about to turn off the camera.

 _'What are those two guys doing?'_

The two guys were talking, one of them pointed at Sugu with a twisted smile on their face, and then they followed her. I turned off the camera and bolted out of the church.


	8. Sinanju

I sprinted down the road, rain hitting my face.

 _'Please be ok, please be ok.'_

"Come on baby, show us the goods" Said a voice.

"Piss off." Said Sugu.

I heard a sword being drawn and I ran towards the sound. When I got there Sugu was in the middle of the two guys with her sword drawn. One of the guys grabbed her from behind, restraining her as the other walked up to her and raised his hand across his face.

 _'No you don't, you bastard'_

I threw my grapple, wrapping it around his legs and pulled. He screamed as I start reeling him in, and once he was close I drove my sword through his face. I couldn't risk blowing my cover so I threw one of my picks into Sugu's leg, paralyzing her. After that, the only person left to deal with was the assailant. Who I made short work of by using grapple to to reel him in like I did his friend. When he was close, I used the end of the rope in my hands and tied it around his around his neck. His friend, the one with the sword in his face died, as I untied and threw the rope over a tree branch.

"Oh god please. Don't do this, have mercy!" He wailed.

Just as I grabbed the rope, Sugu managed to pull out an antidote crystal. So I pulled the rope, lifting him in the air by the throat and I stomped on the bottom of the dagger pinning it to the ground.

"Cure!" Yelled Sugu.

"Well, gotta run." I said to the hanging player.

And so I ran, leaving the players life in Sugu's hands. I went back to the library, where Argo was standing in from of the console.

"There you are, where have you been?" She asked.

"Work." I replied.

"I must say your reputation precedes you, "Dark Assassin"."

"Dark Assassin? Argo, what you're talking about?"

She turned around and pressed a button on the console, which caused the screen to appear with an image of me hanging the witness from earlier.

"The people are calling the Dark Assassin, after the little stunt you pulled."

"That could be anyone." I said.

"Kirito, you need to be more careful. Running into a safezone and not using the ring, what were you thinking?"

"I didn't have time to put it on, he saw me kill one of my targets. PoH doesn't want too much exposure."

"So you chased him into a town?"

"It was in the heat of the moment, I just wanted to scare him into not snitching. But after what happened, it should scare people into fearing Laughing Coffin."

"But what happened? How did you do it?" She asked.

I walked over to the console and pulled up the code.

"Suicide code, allows players to kill themselves. I discovered it after I killed him."

Argo looked at the code, with a shocked look on her face. It was silent for a while.

"You realize that the Knights and the other Clearers will be after you." She finally said.

"Well, luckily I've got a rat on the inside."

"Really, Who?"

"You."

"Me? What can I do?"

"You'll think of something. I'm betting the Knights are going to want to control the story, calm the people. Asuna and Leafa trust you, so tell them you discovered a suicide code. And if all else fails, use your newspaper."

I placed my hand on she shoulder before leaving the Library and heading back to the cave.

 **Two weeks later**

I walked into the cave, to PoH, his lieutenants, and a few grunts in PoH office, standing around a table with a map of the floor on it. They were all talking about something, arguing more like it. One of the lackeys said something to PoH, that caused him to draw his dagger and behead the lackey.

"Now with that taken care of, back to the topic at hand. How do we attack the Knights?" He said.

"It's not like we can just walk into town like the Assassin. Of course he haven't told us how he did it."

Everyone started talking all at once. I walked up to the table and slammed a lackeys head into it. The room went quiet.

"Now that I have you attention. The answer to your question is simple. So simple, I suprised no one thought of it." I said.

"So enlighten us, Assassin." PoH said.

"We attack them when they least expect it." I said.

"Oh, so we wait for them to be vulnerable? How will we manage that?" Xa said.

"What I told you, they found the labyrinth and are looking for the boss room. Tomorrow they're going to take a small squad of about a dozen soldiers."

"And how do you know that?" Xa said.

"Confidential Informant, just like the one you have, Xa."

"What do you suggest, kid?" PoH said.

"The road to the labyrinth goes through a choke point. There's cover and vantage points all over. I say we ambush them there." I said, pointing on the map the vantage points and the ambush site.

"Hmmm, can you confirm how many players will be there?" PoH said.

"I'll get confirmation from my contact now." I said.

"Then it's decided: We'll attack the Knights here, and Kirito will lead the ambush."

"But PoH -." Xa said.

"Thank you, PoH. I won't let you down."

THE NEXT DAY

I confirmed the Knights plans with Argo. A few minutes before the Knights would arrive at the ambush, I climbed one of the vantage points and was accompanied by Kai.

"What are you doing up here?" He said.

"Preparing for the ambush." I said.

"Well we have a couple of minutes before they arrive, so I gotta know. How'd you do it, how did you kill in a safezone?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why, we're friends aren't we? You can trust me."

"I can't tell you because I don't know I did it."

Kai was about to say something, when the targets started arrive. Among the predicted dozen players were two people I didn't expect: Heathcliff and Asuna.

"Damn, both the commanders are here, this is not good." I said to Kai.

"But the plan could still work. We're just trying to hurt them."

The ambush had started, LC members started attacking.

"Witness me!" Said a grunt as he jumped from his vantage point at Heathcliff.

Heathcliff hit him in the stomach with the top of his shield, and slammed him into the ground. His shield went right through the grunt, splitting him in two.

 _'Good god, he cut him in half.'_

I drew my sword and jumped towards a knight, when sudden Healthcliff -who was nearby- bashed me in the face with that damn shield of his. The force of the hit shot me through about a dozen trees to a clearing.

 _'Ugh, my head, and the ringing in my ears. I feel like I've been hit by a bus, or a train.'_

I tried to stand but I didn't have the strength, and collapsed again. I saw a figure on the edge of the clearing, before everything went black.

 _'Am I dead?'_

When I opened my eyes, I was lying on a bed in a wooden building.

 _'The hell?'_

Someone walked into the building, their cursor was orange.

"Ah, good, you're awake." He said.

"Where the hell am I and who are you?" I said.

I touched around my mouth and looked at my chest, my bandana, coat and poncho were missing.

"Hoods and masks are not required in the village. And to answer your other question. I am Lord Shiva and you're in my comfortable new village."

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You're here because I'm in need of a man of your skills. Dark Assassin."

"I'm not telling you how to kill in a safezone!"

"Oh god no, I don't want to know that. I need your help killing a group of people."

"A contract?"

"Well, yes and no. You'd be assisted by me and a few others."

"Who's the target?

"My former friend. His name is Creacher."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. It's what he's done and is going to do that concerns me."

"What has he done?"

"He and his guild of psychos kidnap women and does horrible things."

There was a long silence.

"I'll do it. Where do we find him?"

"Excellent, I'll go get a team together." Shiva said, standing up ad walking out of the room.

I looked around the room and found my stuff on a chair. I got up, threw him on, and pulled up the hood of my poncho, before walking out of the room. Shiva HQ was an actual village, and its population consisted of green and orange players.

"Shiva, what is this place really?" I asked.

"It's an abandoned village; I think I was put here to make players curious." Shiva said. "And in case you're wondering, all the orange players are here by choice. They're like me, willing to do a little bad, for the greater good. The teams all here. Let's go." Shiva said.

We left the village, and followed the road for a few minutes before continuing off the beaten path.

"If you don't mind me, what were you thinking?" Shiva said.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Attacking Heathcliff, you'd have to be insane to do that. Everyone knows he has a unique skill that makes him the strongest player in the game."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that now. My head is still ringing from getting bashed by his shield."

We arrived at a teleport gate in the Area.

"I've never seen or heard of a teleport gate outside a town."

"These gates are special, they only connect to each other, and not the ones in the towns. There are ones like this on every other floor. It's good for orange players to get around. But this is to remain our little secret." Shiva said.

"My lips are sealed. Now, where are we going?"

"We're going down to the 28th Floor. To one of Creacher's safe houses. There we can find one of his grunts."

"I thought you said we were going after Creacher?"

"We are, the problem is he's too cautious. That's why we're going to try and draw him out, by freeing his victims and attacking his minions."

We all used the gate and teleported to Floor 28. Where we continued down the road till we got to town. When we got there, the green player that occupied us went into the town to look for whoever we were looking for.

 **15 minutes later**

"His been gone for a while." Said one of Shivas men.

"We're gonna have to go in after him." Shiva said.

"Hang on. I'll go in after him." I said.

"How are you going to get in there without causing a scene?" Shiva said.

"You said you needed a man with my skills. Well, one of my skills happens to be infiltration."

"Do you think you can get in, find him and not be seen?"

"Definitely." I said, running into the town.

I ran into an alley, to slip on the ring and remove my poncho, seeing as everyone knows the Assassin wears that poncho. I then walked out of the alley and looked around the town for Shiva's man. After a while I found him, being dragged out of a second entrance of town, by three men. I ran after him but before I could save him the men managed to wrap a noose around his neck and hung him from a tree.

 _'Damn, there's nothing I can do. If I do anything that will turn me orange, the ring will deactivate. Unless...'_

I waited for the men to come back into town, ultimately letting Shiva's man die. Once all the men were in the town I followed them until one of them was far enough away from the others. And I grabbed and dragged him to a secluded location.

"Hi there." I said.

"What the hell do you want?" He said.

"Where's your boss?"

"Go to hell. I'm not a rat."

"I knew I should have worn my poncho, if I did then you would of realized that I'm the only person in Aincrad, that can kill you here."

"There's no way you're the Assassin. The Assassin's tall and you're a midget."

 _'He's a real psycho.'_

"Ok, my patience is wearing thin. So I'm going to give you a choice: Tell me what I want to know, or I'll kill you, and everything and everyone you love."

He stood there, silent with the same twisted smile as Johnny. I let out a sigh.

"Not making a decision is a BIG decision."

I threw him to the ground, and started beating him to a pulp. It took about three minutes for me to break him.

"Stop! I don't know who Creacher is; I've never met em! I only report to this one guy, he's staying at the inn. That's all I know!"

"Ok, I've got one last question and this one is important. What does Creacher and his guild do?"

"I don't know, I'm just the bodyguard."

 _'He's being completely honest, he doesn't know anything.'_

I pulled out my rope and garroted him. He flailed his arms and legs, trying to hit me. It took a while for him to stop squirming and die. Afterwards I went back to Shiva to tell him what happened.

"Kirito, there you are. Did you find our guy?" Shiva said.

"I did, but before I could get to him, he was killed." I said.

Shiva said something. It sounded like he cursed in another language.

"Did you find out anything else?" He said.

"Yeah, after they killed your man, I grabbed one of them and started interrogating him. He said the guy you're looking for is staying at an inn.

"Ah, well that's good news. But how are we going to get him."

"I'll think of something."

I turned around and went back into the town.

 _'Strange, he didn't acknowledge the change in my cursor.'_

I walked towards the inn, trying to think of how to go about the plan. When I got an idea. As I got closer to the inn, I saw a girl walking in front of me, and in the direction of the inn. I started walking faster to catch up to her and when I did; I drew my dagger and pressed it against her back.

"Keep walking, scream and you'll see firsthand, how I can you kill you in a safezone."

The girl tensed up, but kept walking.

"Please don't kill." She said. "What do you want from me?"

"I need your help. And if you help me, you'll walk away from this very much alive. You have my word on that, and I always keep my word."

We walked to the inn, to room 22 and I knocked on the door. When the door opened, I barged in and closed the door.

"What the hell!?" Said one of people in the room.

"Gentleman, allow me to introduce myself. I am a representative of PoH, the leader of Laughing Coffin. And I bear a gift." I said pushing the girl forward.

"What the hell does PoH want?" Said a man.

"As you probably didn't know, Laughing Coffin is planning to wage a war against the Knights of the Blood Oath and the other Clearer's."

"So? How does that concern us?"

"My boss wants to ask for your help. Have you guys divert the Clearer's attention, put fear in the non-combatant players. In exchange, we will provide you with "live stock"."

The room was silent.

"We'll have to decline PoH's offer. Our boss wouldn't want us to get involved with the war." Said I'm assuming the man in charge.

"No skin off my nose." I turned around. "Oh, and you can keep the girl. As a sign of good faith." I said as I walked out of the room.

Went back to Shiva.

"So, what happened? Did you get him?" Shiva asked.

"The plan is coming along." I said.

"What was your plan?"

"Use someone as bait and draw them out."

"You what?" Shiva said, angry and panicked.

"Calm down, Shiva. This can be a win-win."

"How? You put an innocent life in danger."

"If he plans to kill her, he'll have to go outside of the town. So, have some of your men guard the other exit. And if there's a chance he brings her somewhere else, I can track them. It's a win-win."

"You three go to the other exit and message me if you see anything." Shiva ordered his men. "God, PoH really has affected you"

"You don't know me, Shiva."

"I know that you were a good person, Kirito. When people look into your eyes, they see evil. But you want to know what I see? I see someone who's experienced loss, pain, and is trying to protect something valuable."

"You don't know what I've been through."

"Well for starters, I can tell you lost your lover. And you're trying to protect someone. Your sister."

I went for my sword, but before I could draw it; Shiva drew his, and held the blade against my throat.

"Trust me Kirito, if I wanted to hurt her, I would have already done it."

"How do you know about her?"

"It's simple. You can't be protecting a lover, because they're already dead. So, you'd have to be protecting a sibling. Those are the only people you would try to protect."

"Lord Shiva, the men have sent word that they have spotted the target. He's heading for the teleportation gate." Said Shiva's man.

"Back into the fray, it seems." Said Shiva, removing his sword from my throat and sheathing it. "You said you could track them?

I turned towards the town and opened my menu. I went to my friends list, found the girls name and looked for her location on the map.

"They're on the 11th floor." I said.

"There's a secret gate on that floor. We'll use the gate here and meet up with you, while you go through the town and follow them."

"Fine." I said, walking into the town.

I went through the town and used the gate to get to the 11th floor. Once I arrived at Taft, the painful memories of the Cats started flooding back, causing me to have a headache made of bees. I pulled up my bandana then opened my menu to put on my poncho and used the map to locate the girl. I followed them outside of Taft and down the road.

 _'Where are they going? To the labyrinth? A field?'_

My question was answered, as two arrows went into my shoulders. I fell backwards before taking cover.

"I knew PoH would never take no for an answer! Which is why when you left, I made some calls." Yelled the man from the inn.

 _'Bastard!'_

I pulled the arrows out of my shoulder, and bolted towards his direction in anger, sword drawn. I got about a dozen feet before getting bombarded with arrows. I fell to my knees as the paralysis symbol appeared. One of the archers walked out in front of me, giggling to himself.

"Looks like that tip was right. Someone managed to catch the Assassin." Said a familiar voice.

 _'No, no, no. Why?'_

I struggled to turn my head, but when I did. I saw Asuna and three other Knights. When I looked in front of me, out of the corner of my eye I saw Shiva and his men running towards me. I pulled an antidote crystal from my pocket and plunged my sword into the archer's stomach, I activated the voice distorter.

"Go after the target! I'll hold them off!" I yelled looking at Shiva.

I removed my sword, grabbed the archer's bow and quiver and shot him in the head. I then started firing arrows at the Knights, hitting all but Asuna.

Asuna bolted towards me, causing me to discard the bow and use my sword. Asuna activated _Linear_ , which I deflected and then knocked her off balance by hitting with my shoulder. I followed up with _Slant_ , knocking her back. Then one of her lackeys came up and tried to attack me from behind. I parried and stabbed him twice, one though the heart, and one through the head, and then I decapitated him.

"Nooo!" Asuna yelled, charging towards me.

There was hatred and fear in her eyes as she hit me with _Oblique_ launching me back, the delay icon appeared in front of me as I hit a tree. Before my feet even touched the ground, Asuna ran towards me again, trying to stab me. I managed to roll out of the way in time.

 _'Damn, that was close. With the delay effect from the Vice Commander's sword skill and hitting the tree, my movements slowed. I need to be more careful, use my knowledge of her fighting style to my advantage.'_

After rolling out of the way, I swung for her leg but only managed to cut her a little. Asuna swung down at me and I blocked her rapier.

"You bastard! They didn't have to die, they were just following orders!" She said, putting her weight down on her rapier.

"That's no excuse." I said.

When the delay effect wore off, I clenched my fist, activating _Senda_ and punched Asuna in the stomach.

"Now the fun can really start." I said, rolling out of the way.

I charged towards Asuna, but she hit me with a _Triangular_. After the skill ended, I managed to create some space between us. I put my sword on my shoulder, activating _Sonic Leap,_ and jumped in the air, on my descend Asuna raised her rapier to block my attack.

Then something strange happened, when our swords clashed, her rapier broke and knocked her down. And if by instinct, I place my hand on her lower back to catch her. Then I froze, like something was preventing me from moving. Asuna kneed me in the groin to break free, which knocked the sense back into me. I grabbed the bow on the ground and activated _Gengetsu_ , kicking Asuna in the head when I landed I turned the bow sideways, notched two arrows on the string and fired them into Asuna's hands, pinning her to the tree, I was launched into earlier then I fired one more arrow into her foot.

"Ahhhh!"

"Sit tight." I said.

I turned around to see a Knight running towards me. And then out of nowhere Shiva appears, spin kicking the knight in the head and pinning his arms and legs with arrows.

"I've gotta hand it to ya, DA. Using arrows to pin and catch our targets is ingenious. And from the looks of it you've got quite a catch here. Say, aren't you the Vice Commander of the Knights?" Shiva said.

"..."

"I must say, seeing you here in person you're even more beautiful than the rumors and stories say."

"Piss off." Asuna finally said.

Feeling slightly offended by her comment, I walked up to her and backhanded her.

"Privileged bitch." I said.

"We've got the target and we should probably get back to the village." Shiva said.

"I'll find you. Both of you." Asuna said.

"I invite you to try, Ms. Asuna."

We turned around and made our way to the group.

"Did you find the girl?" I asked.

"No, we couldn't find her anywhere."

"Shame, I promised her she'd live. Oh well."

"You know, you deactivate your voice scrambler now."

"Oh, right... Hey, why didn't you cover your face up in front of the Vice Commander?"

"I'm not afraid to be who I am."

"So you're heading back to the village?"

"Yup, we've got to interrogate Creacher's man. You?"

"I've got to go back to PoH."

"Very well. Thank you Dark Assassin, for your assistance. Here's your reward, and if you ever want to return to the village, here's a corridor crystal keyed to the village. You're always welcome to Sinanju."

We shook hands and went our separate ways.


	9. A stone and an old friend

I awoke from my uncomfortable slumber on the floor. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I can't fall asleep unless I'm outside or sleeping on the floor. And it's an absolute pain in the ass. I sat up and walked into the kitchen of my lake house and started cooking breakfast. PoH was nice enough to give me today and tomorrow off. So I enjoyed my day as best I could, Went into town, farmed a bit, bought a present for Sugu (anonymously, of course). I got home around four, took off my coat, kicked off my shoes and slept on the couch for a while. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?" I said, opening the door.

It was Cutter, Shiva's closest lieutenant.

"Earlier today, someone came into the village." He said.

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"The intruder was looking for you. Asked for you by name."

"Description?"

"Short, blond girl, with whiskers on her face."

"Damn... You gotta a kitchen in the village?"

"Of course, and some very skilled cooks."

"Let me grab my coat."

After I got my coat, I followed Cutter to the village.

"Say, where's Shiva?"

"Shiva's out with a small group leveling up in a dungeon."

"Shiva's leveling up with a group? That's odd."

"Well, seeing as your boss started a war. We need to prepare for the worst."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We used the secret gate on the floor on the 24th floor.

"Hey Kirito, can I ask you a question? It's a bit personal."

"Shoot."

"You and that girl, Leafa. You two aren't really siblings right?"

"No, we aren't really siblings. We're cousins that grew up together."

"So who took in whom? Your family or hers?"

"My aunt, Sugu's mother, took me in."

"So, what happened to your parents?"

"They left me with my aunt, while they went out to dinner, for the first time since I was born. On the way to pick me up, they were hit by a car."

"Damn. That's awful."

"It's fine." I said, wiping the single tear from my eye. "I never really knew them, I was very young."

We finally got to the Village.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the building guarded by those two guys." Cutter said, pointing.

"God damnit Argo!" I said, barging into the building.

"Kirito?" She said.

I started rambling on about how reckless she was and how she prevented me from eating.

Then Argo does something she really shouldn't have done. She walked up to me and slapped me in the face. Suddenly as if something took control of me, I grabbed her by the throat. When I saw the terrified face she made, I reclaimed control and released her.

"What the hell?!" She said.

"Tell me how you found this place."

"I followed you here the other night." She said, standing up and rubbing her throat.

"You put everyone here at risk, by following me."

"Well, what even is this place?"

"This is Sinanju, it's a safe haven for green and orange players. Its run by a player named Shiva. Now, do you know if you were followed?"

"No, no one followed me."

Just then, Cutter walked in.

"So, what's the deal here? Do you know her?" She said.

"Unfortunately, yes. She's the infamous info broker, known as Argo the Rat." I said, turning to her.

"Is she a threat to the village?"

"That remains to be seen."

I turned back to Argo.

"Argo, you can't tell anyone about this place. Not a soul."

"Got it, not a soul." She said.

"Good, now what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. I wanted to give you a heads up."

"About what?"

"About the Christmas event tonight. Rumor is, if you defeat the boss, your rewarded a stone that can resurrect a dead player."

I froze.

"You're serious?" I finally said.

Then, as if planned, I got a message from PoH.

 _ **"** Kid, get back to base, we need all hands on deck. **"**_ He said.

"Dang it. So much for my holiday vacation."

I turned towards the door and looked at Cutter.

"PoH wants to see me. Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't leave the village. I'll be back when I can."

"Hang on a minute, you can't leave m-"

I walked out of the building, out of the village and went down to the LC hideout. Where PoH had every member in the room.

"It has come to my attention, that there is an event going on tonight. The reward is a stone capable of reviving dead players. If the Clearer's were to get their hands on it, they could revive one of their strongest players. That cannot happen." PoH said.

"Which means all of you are to find out where the event will be happening, and stopping anyone from trying to claim the stone." Xa said, intervening.

"Whoever brings me the stone, will be rewarded accordingly. And if I find out one of you has information and don't come forward, I'll stick you in a room with Johnny."

Everyone started chattering to each other.

"What are you globs waiting for? Easter? Go!" PoH yelled.

'PoH's desperate to get the stone.'

I left the cave and went down to the Archive for some answers. Once I got down there I accessed the console and went through the files for anything on the event.

"Let's see... Midnight, floor 35, but no exact location. The boss name is Nicholas the Renegade."

I looked at the time; it was around 7:15, so I had a few hours to discover the location. So I did some more research into the event for a little longer. Afterwards I went and farmed to level up in the event, I ended up fighting off two guilds, to prevent them from fighting the boss. Then I went back to the village to get more information on the event.

"Argo, we need to talk." I said, walking through the door.

"About time, can I go now?" She said.

"That depends; tell me where the event is."

"No, not until you let me go. Why do you even want the stone anyways?"

I took a deep breath. "Did I ever tell about my first month in Laughing Coffin? I was placed in a room alone, with Johnny Black. He tortured me for three weeks, broke every bone in my body. To remind me that PoH and Laughing Coffin owned me. That's why I need to get the stone, if I don't get the stone, I'll be locked in that room again."

There was a long silence.

"The event starts near a fir tree, on the 35th floor. I have a corridor crystal I was gonna sell to a paying guild. Here, take it." She said handing me the crystal.

"Thanks Argo." I said, taking the crystal and running out the door. I knew where location was due to me canvassing the 35th floor, before going to the village. I opened my menu and messaged Kai.

 _ **"** Kai, meet me at the cave. I've found the event location. **"**_

When I got to the cave, Kai was waiting for me outside.

"Kirito, there you are. Where's the event location?" Kai asked.

"35th floor, near a fir tree. I've got a corridor crystal the guild can use; bring it to PoH and no one else." I said, handing the crystal to Kai.

"What about you?"

"I've gotta get up there and make sure no one else gets to it before us."

I ran down the road to town and use the teleport gate. Once on the 35th, I ran to the fir tree and waited for reinforcements. After a few seconds I knelt down in the snow and pulled up my new mask, Shiva got me as an early Christmas present.

"Yo, who are you?" Said a voice.

I looked up to see members of Fuurinkazan, Klein's guild.

"Aren't you that Dark Assassin? You've caused a lot of grief for a lot of people." Klein said.

"I can't let you pass." I said, standing up and placing my hand on my sword.

"And you can't stop us." Klein said, placing his hand on his katana.

"Then we are at an impasse."

"It seems so... We could easily overwhelm you by attacking all at once. But I have enough honor to let us settle this like men."

"What do you propose?"

"A duel to the death, just you and me. None of my guys will get involved or run into the boss area."

"Boss?" One of Klein's men said.

"Deal." I said, drawing my sword.

Klein drew his katana and lowered it to his hip, and charged up _Tsujikaze_ , while I stood and activated _Senda_ at the last possible moment, as Klein was charging towards and I nailed in his unkempt face, knocking him in the air.

"Impossible." Said one of Klein's guys.

I charge towards Klein as he was getting up, but he dodged out of the way and tried to swing at me but I parried it. Then Klein did something I never expected, he hit me with a low blow, before activating _Ukifune_ launching me high into the air. My head slammed into a tree branch above and landed hard on my back as I plummeted down to the ground. I rolled over onto my stomach trying to stand, and struggling to breathe, I ripped off my mask. The members of Fuurinkazan circled around me.

"Now, let's see who you really are."He said walking up to me, and pulled my hood back.

He then pushed me over onto my back with his foot, revealing my face. I was powerless to stop him.

"Jesus Christ. Kirito?" Klein said, in shock and dropping his katana.

I gasped for air. Even though this was a game and my ribs weren't really broken, it still felt like I was suffocating.

"I thought he was dead?" Said a guild member.

The sounds of player marching started getting louder.

"Step away from the event dungeon." Said a voice. But it wasn't the voice of a LC member.

"Schmitt, what are you doing here? We got to the event first."

"Believe me; we're to the boss regardless. But we also got a tip that the Assassin would be here." Schmitt said.

I used what little strength I had, to put my mask back on and to stand.

"You can't have him. He could tell us Laughing Coffin's plans."

"Oh he'll tell us their plans, and then he'll join us. With him on our side, everyone will fear us."

Klein picked up his katana off the ground. And that's when Schmitt attacked. All of Fuukaran defended themselves, but knew they couldn't hold them forever. This was my chance to escape, but I wouldn't last long in a safezone in my current condition, and I couldn't let Klein die. So I pulled out a corridor crystal and pulled Klein into the portal with me. We arrived in Sinanju, and were surrounded by soldiers ready to attack Klein.

"Hold... You're... Fire." I panted, right before collapsing from exhaustion. The lack of oxygen from hitting the tree, and pulling Klein through the portal, did a number on me.

* * *

Klein was standing outside the door, he looked angry and confused.

"Who are you and what the hell is going on here?" He said as I approached him.

"Allow to introduce myself. My name is Shiva, and I run the village of Sinanju."

"Explain to me why Kirito has been missing for almost a year. And becomes the Dark Assassin?"

"I think it's best if he tells you himself...But I will tell you one thing, he did it to protect."

"Protect? To protect what or who?"

"I answered one of your questions, now answer one of mine. Fill me in on what happened. From what my men tell me, you two teleported here, Kirito order my men to stand down, and then collapsed. He wouldn't have collapsed unless something happened."

Klein sighed. "Well there was this Christmas event tonight, everyone wanted the reward. I found Kirito kneeling in the snow; I challenged him to a duel to the death. I used _Ukifune_ and launched him into some trees, when he hit the ground and started gasping for air, that's when I unmasked him and discovered who he was. Then the Divine Dragon Alliance attacked, and you can probably guess the rest."

"Hmm, well it's a good thing you launched him, otherwise the DDA would have killed you along with your guild."

"What do you mean?"

"I've only known Kirito for a few months, but in that time I've noticed his behavior. I've seen him as a ruthless killer and as a compassionate boy. There's a war going on Klein, and not just the between Laughing Coffin and the Clearers. Only one can come out on top, and I just hope it's not the Dark one."

I walked away and left Klein to talk to Kirito.

 _'Let's hope Klein can help him.'_

* * *

I woke up in a bed win a familiar room. The door opened and Klein walked in.

"Klein?" I said, still a bit groggy. Shock started to kick in as I realized I wasn't wearing a hood or mask.

"You have some explaining to do, Kaz." He said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

My memory of what happened started coming back.

"I don't know where to start." I said.

"Start at the beginning. December 31st." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"You know the beginning, with Morte. After we talked outside the restaurant, I went into a dungeon, no intention of pursuing Morte. When PoH came to me in the dungeon, said he could help me get revenge on Morte. I got tempted and went with PoH, found Morte and killed him. That's when PoH brought out Sugu and Asuna and threatened them."

"To protect." Klein muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just something your friend said. Continue."

"Well, there's not much else to say. I told PoH I would serve him if and only if girls were spared."

"I wish you'd had told me, somehow."

"I couldn't. As part of the deal no one could know I was alive. Not that I wanted you guys to know. Only one person knew I was alive, and that was Argo."

Klein scoffed. "Of course Argo knew. Why wouldn't she."

"What was I suppose to do Klein? Kill her? It was before the Assassin, and Argo can keep a secret. But now the question is, can you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Klein, I know you're pissed with me. I know I've done a whole lot of wrong, and I'll make amends for what I've done. But until then, none of our friends can know I'm still alive, especially Sugu. Promise me you won't tell."

Klein was silent. I sighed, and went to grab my coat and mask on the other side of the room. There was a present on the table. When I opened the box, there was a cloak, a replica of Sachi's cloak and a card on it.

 _"Merry Christmas Ki. I know it's been a tough year. So, here's a little something to remind you of who you are. -B.M"_

 _'Shiva, you sly bastard.'_

I wiped the tear from my eye, before walking to the door.

"Klein, I'm really sorry about your guild." I said, before walking out the door.

I went back to the HQ, to get some answers. I saw Kai and I had an urge to punch him really hard. Which I did.

"What the hell Kirito?!" He said.

"Kai, explain to me why I got attacked by the Divine Dragon Alliance, and nobody came to the event location."

"I gave it to Xa. He said he'd bring it to PoH."

I proceeded to kick his ass by _Gengetsu_ -ing his head into the ceiling.

"You're a complete idiot." I said, walking past his dazed body.

I went PoH's office.

"PoH, we need to talk."

"Ah, you're back, do you have the stone."

'Of course Xa told PoH. I bet he told DDA where I was.'

"That's what I wanted to talk about. WHERE THE HELL WAS MY BACKUP!"

"What are you talking about? You said you were going alone."

"No, that's the lie Xa told you. I sent Kai to bring you a corridor crystal, to bring the whole guild to the event."

"So, you don't have the stone then."

"No, I don't have the stone. But I know where it is, and I'll get it for you. Under one condition."

"And that is?"

"If I bring you the stone, I want my freedom. I want out of Laughing Coffin."

PoH was silent for a moment.

"Get me the stone and I'll consider giving you your freedom."


	10. Stalker

"Argo, you must know something." I said, following her as she walked down the road.

"I'm sorry; I don't have any information on where it is." She replied.

"Argo do you know what's at stake here? If I find it, I can buy my freedom. Things can go back to the way they were before Laughing Coffin."

"How do you even know that PoH will keep his word?"

"I don't, be if he doesn't, I'll take the stone back."

"What even made you want to do this?"

"The holidays and thinking about Sugu."

Argo sighed. "Fine, I'll do some more digging."

"Thank you."

"Just don't get your hopes up." She said, walking away.

 _'Never do.'_ I said to myself.

I was exhausted and didn't feel like walking home, so I sat in the snow against a tree. Yawning, I equipped Sachi's invisibility cloak, Shiva gave me for Christmas and fell asleep. The next morning I went down to the Village, and when I got there I saw a small group of warriors standing around.

"Hey, Kirito. What brings you here?" Jax said, as I walked up to the group of warriors. Jax was one of Shiva's captains

"I came to chat with Shiva. What's going on here?"

"The boss asked me to gather a small group. He's inside with someone."

I passed Jax and walked into the building. Shiva was kneeling next to a terrified girl.

"You're safe now, sweetie." He said to the girl. Shiva looked over at me. "Ki, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to ask you something. What's happening here?"

Shiva signaled me to talk in private and walked over to the other side of the room.

"She's an escapee. She managed to get away from one of Creacher's guys, nicknamed The Stalker."

"You know, you never did tell me how all of this got started. How you know Creacher, how his guild is harassing players."

"They harass players by forcing them to turn off their ethic codes."

"Ethic code?"

"Censorship."

"So what are you going to do? I'm guessing you want to find him."

"Working on that now."

"So how'd the girl get here?"

"When she escaped, she bumped into one of my guys. And he brought her here."

There was silence for a moment as I realized the bags under his eyes.

"You look like hell." I said, with chuckle.

"Could say the same thing to you. Not sleeping well?"

"Rarely. Only slept a few hour last night."

We walked back over to the girl. I noticed the sword on the table and picked it up.

"This is a fine blade you've got here. A swordbreaker, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, it's a sword breaker. It's been very useful so far." The girl said.

Shiva grabbed the dagger from me, holding it in his usual zatoichi style.

"This is a pretty decent weapon, granted you know how to use it. If only I could apply its effects to my Shadowbane."

"Speaking of which. Is that a new sword?"

"Yeah, Cutter got it for me for Christmas."

One of Shiva's men walked into the building and knelt down.

"Milord, I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere." He said.

"Damn… Go get some rest." Shiva said.

The kneeling man stood up and exited the building.

"What now?" I said.

"Now we try to find a new to track him down." Shiva said.

"We could lay a trap."

"Yeah, but what could we use for bait?"

Shiva and I both looked at the girl.

"No, no way." She said.

"It could work." I said, ignoring her.

"We just need a plan." Shiva said, also ignoring her.

"Are you two listening to me?"

"Usually I wouldn't put a civilian in danger, but Stalker needs to be caught." He turned to the girl. "Nothing will happen to you. You have my word, and I always keep my word." Shiva said, giving the swordbreaker back to the girl.

"So how do we draw him out?" I asked.

"Hmm, I could have the person who found her, walk around the floor, and maybe he'll see them and try to figure out where she is." Shiva said.

"Do you think that will work?"

"I have a feeling it will."

Shiva then left to go explain the plan to the others. I sat down and started to work on a few alchemy potions. The girl sat down next to me.

"What's the plan exactly?" She said, nervously.

"Well, if I know Shiva, Him and I and go into town and watch you from a distance, while the rest of the group hides in the shadows around the town. In case he tries to escape." I said.

I reached across the table to grab and ingredient, causing my sleeve to ride up my arm, revealing my tattoo.

"So, his has members of Laughing Coffin on his payroll?" She said.

Realizing she saw the tattoo, I pulled my sleeve down and continued working.

"I'm not on his payroll. Shiva helped me when I needed it most. He's a good friend."

There was a silence as I finished brewing my potions.

"So, how'd you come into contact with this 'Stalker'?" I asked. "What's the story here?"

"He saved me a few months ago. In a sense we started dating, and after a while he started checking up on me about every 30 minutes."

"Classic possessive boyfriend. The only reason he'd approach you is probably because he thought he could manipulate you."

"Manipulate me? He didn't manipulate me."

"Did you fall for him because he save you? Did you do whatever he told you to do? You're submissive, plain and simple. He had you eating out of the palm of his hand."

The girls face turned red, and she went for her dagger.

"If you draw that blade, I'll take your head." I said, without looking up. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're easily manipulated."

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath.

"To be honest, I couldn't care less about your opinion of me."

Shiva walked back into the building.

"So, what's the plan?" The dame asked.

"The three of us will go into town, and wait for him to show."

"Here guys, take this." I said handing them the poison I brewed.

"What is it?" Shiva said.

"It's a paralysis poison, stronger than the one I normally use. Its effects and duration are enhanced. Just in case we need to use it against the stalker."

Shiva gave me a look.

"What, you didn't know I was a skilled alchemist?"

We left for one of the towns on a higher floor. Once inside, Shiva stayed by the teleportation gate, while I shadowed the girl from afar. An hour later, my ring stopped working, forcing me to follow from the rooftops.

 **"** _My guy just disappeared. He will be coming shortly._ **"** Shiva messaged.

 _'Something's off. Shiva wouldn't sacrifice one of his own to catch someone.'_

After a few minutes, someone walked alongside our damsel, something reflective in his hand.

 _'It's funny how the mind can forget things, when there's a blade pressed against you back.'_

I informed Shiva; as the dame panicked and tried to run. She ran towards one of the exits out of town.

 _'What are you doing? Don't run to the Area, he can kill you there.'_ I yelled in my head while following her. _'Wait.'_

I waited until he was just about to run out of the town's safe zone and threw a pick at him, but missed. I jumped off the building and ran up to him; once I was close I removed his hand with his sword.

"Is this the guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's him." She replied.

Shiva came up behind us.

"Make sure he isn't being tracked."

I used his untouched hand, opened his menu and deleted anyone that could be used to track him.

"All right, let's get back." Shiva said, pulling a crystal out.

We teleported back to the village, where the stalker was tied to a chair in one of the rooms.

"Kirito, I want you to do the Interrogation. After all, you have a knack for it."

"Sure thing boss."

After a few minutes, Shiva and I walked into the room.

He had a sadistic smile on his face, a lot like Johnny's or Xa's.

"Ahh, gentlemen, I was starting to get lonely."

Shiva punched him in the stomach

"Start talking." He said.

"What's the point? You know I won't break."

Shiva glanced at me. I drew my sword and stabbed our prisoner.

"Tell us where your boss is. Where is Creacher?"

We beat him for two hours, went through almost all our healing crystals and got nothing out of him.

"Why do you insist on doing this? You taught me how to resist Interrogation. Remember?"

 _'The hell is he talking about?'_

"Honestly, if you and Sarah hadn't flipped out, then the boss wouldn't be in control and none of this would have happened."

Shiva clenched his fist.

"If you think about it Ben, all of this is your fault."

Shiva punched him three times and finished with _Suigetsu_ , before walking out of the room.

"Shiva, what's going on? How does he know you?" I said.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"It doesn't look like nothing... This has something to do with why you're so intent on taking down Creacher, isn't?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Shiva sighed as he sat down at the bar. "The guild that Creacher leads used to belong to me. It started off small, me, Creacher, Cutter and a few others. Around the middle of March, we ran into three people we knew from the real world, who just lost their guild. We allowed them to join us, until they wanted to leave. A month later, I was approached by one of the survivors who was looking for his girlfriend, Emily. I found her standing on the railing over the abyss under Aincrad, and that's when I learned what Creacher did, right before she jumped."

"What did he do?"

"He raped her for two months, and no one knew. After I found out, I went to confront him, but by then he managed to turn some of the guild against me. Luckily, Cutter and a few others sided with me, but we were still outnumbered and forced to flee. We ran, went completely off the radar and we found this place. It was here I formed the warriors of Sinanju, a guild whose sole purpose is to destroy monsters like Creacher, and protect players."

"Damn. I can see why you hate him so much."

"What's worse is he used to be a close friend."

"Do you know the Stalker?"

"No, he must be a new member. Creacher might have told him about me."

"Boss! We've got a problem. It's the Stalker." Cutter said, barging into the room.

We followed Cutter into the interrogation room; Stalker was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell happened?" I said.

"Someone came in here, attacked two of our guys and killed Stalker. We have a witness who survived, says it was one of us.

Shiva clenched his fist and barged out of the building.

"Men! Find the traitor and bring him to me!" Shiva yelled.

"Boss, I promise you we will find the betrayer." Cutter said.

Shiva walked to his quarters, probably to blow off some steam. When I walked in, he threw a chair at the wall.

"Did you know I originally didn't want this room." He said. "I was perfectly fine with taking the smallest room we had, but Cutter insisted that I had to take this one."

"Shiva, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"No, you've done so much already. We'll take care of things here."

I started to walk out the door.

"Kirito, earlier you said you wanted to talk about something."

"I'm looking for the resurrection stone from the Christmas event. PoH says if I bring it to him, he'll release me."

"And you believe him? He is pure evil."

"Of course not, but I have to believe that there is a chance."

"So what? You want me to help you find the stone? Isn't with the DDA?"

"It is, but that's not what I want. If I die, I want you tell Sugu everything. Tell her what happened to me. Promise me."

"I promise."

I left the village and headed home and that feeling returned. I opened my menu and equipped Sachi's cloak, once again.

 _'Time for me to face my own stalker.'_

I knelt down, listening to my surroundings. I heard snow crunching behind me, and moved towards its location. On the ground behind the tree, was a little girl with black hair and a white dress.


	11. Yume to mirai

Have a Merry Christmas everyone.

* * *

"Don't" I said.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you." Klein said.

"What do you mean?"

"Sugu may not be able to see, but I can instantly tell you're planning on tracking down and killing Morte."

"Actually, I was planning on diving into a dungeon."

"Really?" Klein said, crossing his arms.

"Yes! Besides, I wouldn't even know where to start." I said, standing up.

"Ok fine, I'll just have to trust you." Klein sighed.

"Have some faith." I said, walking out of town.

 **An hour later**

I finished clearing the dungeon, but felt like I was being watched. I drew my sword, and prepared for anything.

"There's no need for the sword." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw a cloaked man with a tattoo under his eye.

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is PoH." He said bowing.

"What do you want PoH?"

"Straight to business. I heard you're looking for someone, a boy named Morte."

"How do know that?" I said contemplating whether to kill him or hear him out.

"I overheard your conversation at the restaurant."

"And so, you've stalked me out of the town?"

"Well, would you rather I had come up to your table, in front of your friends and asked if you wanted help tracking Morte down?" He said.

"I guess you're right. What's the catch?" I said, crossing my arms.

"The catch is, after we find Morte and you get what you want. I might ask for a favor somewhere down the road." PoH said

"I guess that's fair. But how are you going to find him?"

"Well that's rather simple, my friends and I have eyes and ears everywhere. It's very easy to find things out." He said, with an unnerving smile.

I thought about it for a second.

"No, I'm good." I said.

"What?"

"I don't want to kill Morte. I'm just here to level up."

I walked past PoH to the exit.

 _'It feels like I just dodged the biggest bullet ever.'_

 **Four months later.**

"To Kirito!" The guild said, as they raised their glasses.

"Oh please, guys it was nothing." I said.

"Nothing? You saved us, if you hadn't been in that dungeon, we'd all be dead. We owe you our lives."

"You don't owe me anything."

"No but we do, if there's anything you want, anything at all."

"No, insist. You don't owe me anything. Besides I'm a be-"

Just then the doors of the inn swung open.

 _'Ah damn it.'_

"Kazuto! Where the hell were you?" Leafa yelled, walking over to our table.

"Calm down, I can explain." I said.

"Who's this?" Keita said.

"My psycho baby sister."

Sugu was about to draw steel.

"Leafa, this is the Moonlit Black Cats. The guild I saved from being killed in a dungeon."

Sugu stopped and removed her hand from her sword.

"Hi, I'm Leafa. Nice to meet you." She said, bowing.

"I'm Keita, the scaredy cat here is Sachi. And this is Tetsuo, Ducker and Sasamaru."

"Hang on guys; I'm going to get us more drinks." I said as I stood up, and went to the bar.

I stood at the bar and waited for ours refills. And when I came back I was hit with something big.

"Onii-chan, I want to join their guild."

I grabbed one of the drinks, and chugged it.

"What?" I said.

"While you were getting drinks, we started talking and they offered to let me join."

"No."

"Please, it's getting boring just us."

"No, I'm sorry, but you can't."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" I yelled.

Sugu stormed off.

"Damn it Sugu." I said under my breath.

After a few seconds I looked up at Keita.

"You promise to protect her, if I let her join?" I asked.

"With our lives. Like we do each other."

After he said that, I ran after Sugu. She was sitting on a bench.

"Sugu." I said.

"Go away, Kazuto." She said, turning away from me.

"You can join the Black Cats."

"Really?" She said looking at me.

"Yes, under one condition. You are to tell me what you are doing, when you're about to do it."

"Thank you Kazuto!" She said, hugging me.

"You're welcome. Now go be with your guild."

 **A month later.**

I flipped through the book Argo gave to me a few months back.

 _'27th floor, east of Ronbaru.'_

Walking down the road for a few minutes, I finally reached the place, a church in the middle of nowhere.

"Argo? You here?" I said, wandering into the run down church.

"Right here." She said, walking out of the back door.

"So, where's this secret library?"

"No sure yet. Look around."

I checked all round the church, until I came to the altar.

"Over here Argo." I said, removing the cover, and looking down the seemingly bottomless hole.

"Guys first." I said, climbing down the rope. Inside was a dark cavern and a stone wall. Against the wall, sat a skeleton with a notebook next to it. Argo came down and checked the wall, while I went through the journal.

 _'Let's see...Two people came looking for the library, one found a key hole, then the rope vanished, the partner, who had the key was in the church, but never came back.'_

 _CRACK!_ "Damn it!" Argo yelled, as her dagger broke in the wall.

"Yeah that probably won't work. I think the slit in the wall requires a special dagger to open."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" She said.

"I just read it in the book. Most likely the dagger key is with the skeleton's partner. He was last seen outside the church."

I climbed above ground and walked out of the church. In the cemetery were undead and amongst them was one dressed differently, one that looked like the skeleton underground. I killed the undead with ease and searched the skeletons partner, I found the dagger but it was in pieces.

"You find the dagger?" Argo said, standing behind me.

"Yep, in pieces." I said, turning around.

"Damn, what are we going to do?"

"I might be able to fix this. Stay here, I'll be back in a bit."

I walked back to Ronbaru, in search of someone who could recreate the dagger key. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them. Pink and Amber.

"Hey Kirito." Asuna said.

"Asuna, random girl." I said turning around.

"Piss off, Kirito." Liz said.

"And hello to you too."

"Where's Leafa?" Asuna asked.

"Out, with her new guild."

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"They're good. I've actually been helping them level up."

A thought hit me in that second.

"Liz, you're a blacksmith, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She said.

I pulled out the dagger.

"Can you fix this? Or, make a replica of it?"

"No way in hell I can fix that. But a replica I can do."

"What do you need the dagger for?" Asuna said.

"For a quest I'm doing."

"What quest?"

"I rather not say at the moment."

"I think I have a dagger like this, though not as strong." Liz said.

"It has to be strong enough to not break. I can grab some materials for a stronger one." I said. "Can you meet me back here in a few minutes?"

I left Ronbaru and walked down the road to some ore deposits. After mining some ore, I headed back to town. I found the girls in a shop, they were talking about something.

"Come on Asuna, you need to let loose for once." Lisbeth said.

"I can let loose. But I'm more focused on beating this game. Besides every guy here is a nerd." Asuna said.

"Kirito's a nerd. Are you saying he'll never find love?"

"Yeah Asuna. Will I never find love because I've been rejected from society?" I said walking into the room.

"Kirito? Wh-where did you come from?" Asuna said.

"From the ore deposits. Here you go, Liz." I handed Liz the ore.

"That'll be 850 col." She said.

"Lord Liz, your prices suck." I said, forking over the col.

She took a deep breath, then pounded the ore into the S-curve dagger.

"Thanks toots." I said running out of the shop.

I walked back to the church.

"Argo, I've got the key."

No answer.

"Argo!"

I ran up the church steps, to see someone choking Argo. I grabbed the guy and threw him down the steps.

"Argo, you ok?" I said.

"Ugh, I'm fine." She said, rubbing her neck.

"You'll pay for what you did!" The attacker yelled.

I drew my sword and approached him.

He was one of the players that were chasing Argo, a few months ago.

"I told you guys to walk away. Then you attack me for no reason, I defended myself. So I'll give you one last chance, walk away or I'll send you to God."

He got up and bolted away from the church.

"So, where we're we?" I said waking into the church.

"I've never seen that side of you before, Kirito." Argo said.

"Sorry, it was all just a scare tactic. I must be a better actor than I thought."

We slide down the rope and inserted the dagger into the wall.

The door opened slowly with a loud grinding sound. Inside the library was dozens of bookshelves filled with books, and a white rectangle against one of the walls. I touched it and a keyboard appeared.

"Is that what I think it is?" Argo said.

"I think it is. It's an admin console." I said, "I heard about these from the Beta, but I didn't think they would be in the release."

I started looking through some of the files.

"What do you see?"

"Maps and layouts of the floors, files on enemies, something called Cardinal, Player info, some cheats, voice distorter? ... And what's this? There's a program named MHCP001 and 002, that are deactivated."

"Why do you think that is?

"I don't know, let's see."

I clicked on the program and suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity and was launched back into a bookshelf.

"Kirito!" Argo shouted.

I sat up and walked to the console again, but it locked me out.

"Damn, it locked us out. But I think I may be able to get back in."

"You really think you can break through the firewall?" Argo said, doubtingly.

"When I was ten, I hacked into the city registry database; with a computer I built from scratch. I think I can crack the firewall." I touched one of the keys and was immediately launched back into the bookshelf.

"Ow."

"You have fun down here; I haven't slept in a week, I'm going to bed." Argo said as she walked out of the library. "Tell me what you find, tomorrow."

I stood up again, and started wandering the library, before heading home myself.

 **A week later**

"Now, Sachi move in and attack." I said, leaning against a tree, watching the Cats fight a praying mantis.

Sachi was in front but she froze.

"Leafa, switch."

Sugu switched, with Sachi and cut off the mantis's arm.

"Tetsuo, switch!" Sugu yelled.

Tetsuo came in and killed the mantis with on hit and leveled up.

"Sorry guys, I froze. I'm so useless." Sachi said.

"Oh you're not useless, Sachi. You're just not ready yet." Sugu said.

"Yeah, there's nothing to be ashamed of." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "I mean look at Leafa, she didn't know what the hell she was doing at first."

Sugu gave me a dirty look.

"Love you, Onee-chan." I said, kissing Sugu's head.

We went somewhere safe for lunch; Ducker was pretending to choke out Keita.

"So, how are you enjoying being in a guild, Sugu?" I said, as she sat down next to me.

"It's nice knowing there's someone watching my back."

"Oh, so I haven't been watching your back?"

"That's not what I meant, Kaz. What I meant was, you can't stop every bad thing from happening, on your own."

"I can sure as hell try." I muttered under my breath.

 **June 16th**

I teleported into town, after doing some solo leveling and bumped into Klein. Then got a message from Sugu.

 **"** _Onii-chan, Sachi ran off and hasn't come back yet, the others are heading to the dungeon now. They asked me to find her, but I can't._ **"**

"Damn."

I ran to the inn and activated my searching skill, and followed the footsteps under a bridge. Sachi sat, hugging her legs under a invisibility cloak.

"Sachi, are you ok?"

"Kirito?" She said removing her cloak. "How'd you find me?.. Right, beater."

I sat down next to her. "So why'd you run away, everyone worried about you."

There was a long silence, before Sachi spoke.

"Hey Kirito, let's run away together."

"Run away? From where?"

"From this town, the Cats, monsters... From SAO."

"You don't mean commit suicide?"

"Ha, that's not such a bad idea, sorry that was a lie. If I had the guts to die I wouldn't be hiding in town. I'm actually afraid of dying."

Tears started forming under her eyes.

"What's the point of this, why do we have to die in this goddamn game. What's the meaning of this?"

I tried to comfort her while she cried on my shoulder.

"The others are idiots. There's a way you can help without risking your life."

"How?" She said, wiping her tears.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor. He could teach you a thing or two about being a merchant. They're just as important as the Clearer's."

"You really think I can be a shopkeeper?"

"Of course, it's not hard. And the only think you need to be afraid of, is angry customers."

"But what about the others?"

"They'll go on and try to join the Assault team, and be fine with the choice you made."

"Thank you Kirito." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "For always believing in me."

"Kirito, Sachi, there you guys are. Is everything alright?" Sugu said.

"Everything's fine, Leafa." I said.

 **June 22**

It was one of my days off. No dungeons, no boss battles, no training. Nothing. At least until the message came.

 **"** _Kazuto, I need help. Some of the Cats want to go into a dungeon much higher than they are, and they won't listen to me._ **"**

 _'Damn.'_

I ran to the nearest teleportation gate and tracked Sugu's location. By the time I got there, they had found a secret door in the wall. Ducker was kneeling in front of a chest in the middle of the room.

"Guys get out, it's a trap!" I yelled.

Sugu looked over and grabbed Sachi's arm, pulling out of the room. Tetsuo followed after, and Sasamaru ran for the door but the alarm started to go off, so I ran into the room and pushed him out of the room and myself into the room. Miner dwarfs and Earth Elementals started spawning in.

"Teleport Taft!" Ducker yelled. But nothing happened.

"Must be an anti-crystal area." I said, "Get behind me Ducker."

For the next few minutes I fought off the hordes of dwarfs and elementals and protected Ducker single handedly. Afterwards, with my health one hit away from zero, and the door opened I collapsed to the floor from exhaustion.

* * *

"Kirito, wake up."

I woke up on a couch with Sachi sitting next to me.

"What were you dreaming about?" She said.

"Oh, just our time with the Black Cats, nothing to worry about sweetie." I said, giving her a kiss.

"I just put Yui to sleep."

I noticed something strange. Red pixels were rising up in front of Sachi's face.

"Why'd you throw my love away?"

"What? I didn't-"

I looked down, and saw the dagger in Sachi's stomach. I was holding the dagger in my hand.

"Why'd you kill me? I loved you and you killed me."

The room went dark, I lost vision in my left eye, my ribs felt broken, my hands were above my head and I realized where I really was.

 _'Sachi? Yui?'_

I looked up, I was dangling from the ceiling with chains, I looked down, I was shirtless, and wearing the heart around my neck. I looking at my surroundings with my one good eye. Asuna was chained up as well, only she was chained to the wall, and was still wearing her dress.

"It was a dream?" I muttered to myself.


	12. Captured

"Who is she?" Argo asked, looking at the little girl in my bed.

"I don't know? She's been asleep since I found her." I said.

"She can't be a player, she doesn't have a player cursor and she's far too young to be playing this. Even with family."

"But she also can't be an NPC, or I would of gotten a harassment warning."

"Who'd this happen again?"

"I was heading back here, when I got this feeling that I was being watched. I heard snow crunching and that's when I found her lying in the snow, unconscious."

"Maybe Shiva might know what to do."

"He's busy with his betrayer problem. I don't want to bother him with this."

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'll wait for her to wake up, and then I'll talk with her."

"Talk, or interrogate her?"

"Argo, I have my limits. If she is a player who knows how long she's been out here alone. Maybe she has family here."

Argo sighed. "Maybe your right, listen it's late and I have stuff I need to do. Let me know if anything happens."

Argo walked down the hall and left the house.

"Who are you?" I said.

I sat down in a chair and slowly drifted off to sleep. When I awoke, and checked on the girl she was still sleeping. I picked up the picture on the end table, a picture of me and the Cats.

 _'It's strange how much she looks like Sachi. It's almost as if-'_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the girl was looking at me.

"You're awake." I said, putting the picture down and sitting on the bed. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

The girl shook her head.

"I see... How about your name?"

"N-Name... My name... Yu-i? Yui. My name... Is Yui." She said.

"Yui? That's a nice name. Do you think you can tell me why you were in the forest?"

"I dunno. I dunno anything."

"That's too bad. I don't think I told you my name, I'm Kirito."

"Ki-to?"

"It's Kirito. Ki-ri-to."

"...Ki-hi-to?"

"Yeah, it maybe a little difficult to say. How about you call me whatever feels right."

"Papa."

 _'She thinks I'm her father? Maybe I should play along, at least until I can find a street corner to drop her off at.'_

"That's right Yui, I'm your papa."

Yui's face lit up as she jumped into my arms.

"Daddy!"

"You must be hungry, how about I make you some breakfast."

I made her a sandwich and sat down on the couch. I grabbed a newspaper and started looking for any ads of missing children. I didn't realize that Yui had fallen asleep next to me. She looked so peaceful, so I slowly and carefully stood up and walked out of the room. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Argo, what brings you here?" I said.

"I've come to check on the girl. Is she up?" Argo said.

"Yes and no. She woke up, we talked, I made her a sandwich, and then she fell asleep on the couch."

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't remember anything, and she thinks I'm her father."

"What?"

"It's weird I know, but I couldn't say no. I'm just going to take care of her till I figure out what to do."

"What about her real parents?"

"I don't know about them. Later on, I'll see if I can get her to remember anything."

I said goodbye to Argo and closed the door

"Ah, damn."

I remembered that I was supposed to grab a new coat yesterday.

"What's wrong daddy?" Yui said.

"It's nothing, I just forgot something... Hey, Yui let's go on a trip."

 **Floor 48**

Yui and I walked through the streets of Lindarth, Yui had the biggest grin on her face, that made player look at her with big smiles as well. We walked into Ashley's.

"Ashley." I said.

"Oh god." She muttered.

Ashley knows I'm part of Laughing Coffin, and is smart enough not to say anything.

"I'm here for my jacket, Ashley."

"Wait just a minute."

Ashley opened her menu and gave me the jacket.

"2,670."

"That's highway robbery."

"You should have come yesterday. Now it's extra."

"I was busy!"

"Not my problem."

Ashley flinched when I went for my sword. But then I remembered that Yui was with me.

"Fine." I said, putting my hand down. "Here's your cor."

"Ms. Asuna, must we really do this now." Said a voice, turning the door knob.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

I grabbed Yui and ran out the back of the shop.

"Daddy, why did we run out the back?" Yui asked.

"There's a woman who's trying to catch me, and she was about to walk into the shop."

"Why does she want to hurt you?"

"Because she thinks I'm a bad person."

We made it back to the teleportation gate and went home. I was cooking dinner when I got a message.

 **"** _Kirito, PoH wants to see you about a contract. -Kai._ **"**

Sighing, I flipped through my friends list to Argo's name.

 **"** _Argo, I need to ask for a favor. Can you watch Yui for a bit while I go deal with LC business?_ **"**

 **"** _Sure. Be there in a few minutes._ **"**

I walked over and knelt next to Yui.

"Listen, I need to go and do something. My friend Argo will watch over you." I said, messing up her hair.

"Can't I come with you?" She asked.

"No, it's too dangerous and it's late."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady." I said, walking out the door.

I made my way to the cave, but before I went to see PoH, I went into my old room and pulled out the trunk under my bed. I unlocked it and looked over what I had stashed inside: My last sword, equipment, crystals, potions, rum, and items like a bottle of Kales'Oh and Fossilwood Branches. I grabbed my old coat from my inventory and threw it into the trunk. I stood up kicked the trunk under my bed and went to see PoH.

"Who am I killing?" I said, walking in.

"Floor 39, south of Nolfret. The client says it's of the most importance."

I ran up to the 39th floor and into a forest area. In the center was a short girl and a dragon.

 _'A beast tamer?'_

Suddenly out of nowhere, I was surrounded and grabbed from behind.

"I honestly didn't think this would work so well." A woman said, laughing.

"You've caught the Assassin. so we'll excuse your guild's status. Here's your payment." Said a knight of the Blood Oath. "We'll bring him to Black Iron."


	13. Palace Break

**Two days later**

I sat in my cell, reading the message I got from Kai.

 _ **"** Kirito, what happened, there's chatter that you've been sent to Black Iron? **"**_

 _ **"** Unfortunately it's true. The client screwed me. **"**_

 _ **"** Should we get some guys to track them down? **"**_

 _ **"** No, go straight to PoH. Tell him I will deal with the client. **"**_

 _ **"** How? You're in prison. **"**_

 _ **"** I'll escape. **"**_

I closed my menu and walked out of my cell, and was surrounded by a dozen inmates.

"So, you're Laughing Coffin's Assassin? You don't look like much." One inmate said, with a chuckle.

"I don't want any trouble." I said, trying to take the high road.

"Did you hear that lads? He doesn't want any trouble."

"I tried to warn you."

I punched him several times in the stomach, smashed his face into my knee, and killed him in the brutal way possible.

"He killed Fisher!" One of the prisoners said, as my victim fell to his knees.

"Anyone else want to die today?!" I yelled.

The prisoners fled, except for one.

"You've really screwed yourself." He said.

"What was that?" I said, grabbing his throat.

"You've just killed Moss' right hand."

"Who the hell is Moss?"

"He's the PoH down here, everyone listens to him. And I should know, I've been here since February '23."

"So you must know everyone's secrets." I said, letting him go.

"Of course. But I require payment."

"Guards confiscated my cor."

"Oh, I'm looking for something more valuable... Freedom."

'He must know how to escape. He wouldn't mention freedom, if he didn't know how to escape.'

"How the hell do I do that?"

"If you help me, I'll help you and we'll both escape together."

"What do I need to do?"

"It's simple. Steal a key from one of Moss' guy's cells."

"Easier said than done. Like you said, I just killed his right hand."

"Not my problem." He said, walking away. "The name's Grove, by the way."

"Bastard." I muttered.

 **Two days later**

I managed to find out where the key I needed was. In Moss' cell. I waited for the right time to sneak into the cell. I snuck in at night, before lockup. Moss and his gang were probably out beating on someone after dinner. Getting in was easy, but getting out would be the hard part. I searched the entire cell, and in a desk was the key.

"Got the key, now to-"

Voices from around the corner. Indicating someone was coming. I rolled under the bed and used my _Hiding_ skill.

"I say we kill that little brat. He killed Fisher, he has to pay." Someone said.

"Trust me, we'll kill the Assassin. Then we'll go after Grove and then we'll escape. There are enough of us in here to overrun the Coffin, the Army, and even the Blood Oath." Said another inmate. "We'll kill the him in a few days."

Their voices started to fade as they passed. I rolled out from under the bed and exited the cell.

 _'Grove is using me as a lackey, and can't escape without me. This key must be used for escaping, but what does it open?'_

The answer to that question lied in the north of the compound. The door to the guard quarters, with a master level lock.

I pulled out the key and inserted it into the lock. The door clicked and opened.

I crept in slowly, hiding behind whatever cover I could find. I went down the hall till I came across a room, inside was dozens of chests.

"The evidence locker." I said.

I went into the chest that looked the most recently placed, and pulled out my _Pale Rider_ , my sword, and all of my equipment. I started to go through some of the other chests and grabbed anything valuable: cor, a stronger sword, crystals, etc. I checked the time, one minute till lockup.

 _'Damn.'_

I ran out of the guard quarters and into my cell. Nobody saw me. I lied on my bed.

 _'So, the escape must be somewhere in the guard quarters.'_

 _The next day_

"Did you get the key?" Grove said.

"Yes, I've got the key." I said, showing him the key.

"Good, give it to me."

"Hang on a minute. We had a deal, I get the key and you tell me how to escape."

"Yes, but I don't have the key now do I."

"Start talking, or you'll see firsthand why all of Aincrad is afraid of me."

"Give. Me. The. Key."

We were at a stalemate, Grove wanted the key and I wanted to escape, but neither one of us wanted to give in to the others demands.

"You're going to pay." He said, walking away.

'You've already pointed me in the right direction.'

After a few hours of going over my inventory, I snuck back into the guard quarters. I pulled out my sword and went down the corridor.

"Can you believe a guild of orange players managed to catch the Assassin." Said a voice up the hall.

I went into the nearest room to get out of sight.

"Yeah, but it's hard to believe he's just a kid. He looks maybe 15."

"I wonder what caused him to turn out like this."

The voices got louder as they got to the door. I threw on my mask, as the door opened. One man entered the room and closed the door. I got up behind him, kicked the back of his leg, and place my sword against his throat.

"Surprise."

"What? How did you get in ahhh!?" He said.

I pushed the blade into his throat slightly, causing it to cut his throat.

"Can't you see I'm trying to talk? Now, shut up and listen."

"You're him, aren't you?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Thinker, the shows starting soon, you ready?" Said a female voice.

"Focus Thinker, your life depends on it."

"I'll be right out Yulier darling. Just go on ahead."

"Good, very good. Now that we're alone, I want you to answer my questions."

"What do you want to know?"

"How do I escape Black Iron?"

"You can't."

"Tell me, or I'll kill Yulier."

"You can't escape, the only way is through a secret passage, but it's sealed off. There's no way to open it."

"Then you are of no use to me."

I removed the blade from his throat and kicked him in the head with _Suigetsu_. His body smashed into the wall with a loud **BOOM!** I walked out of the room.

"One way in, one way out."

I went down the hall and hid in a dark area along the corridor for someone to walk by. Luckily enough someone did, and when they passed, I grabbed them.

"Give me your clothes." I said.

"What?"

"Give. Me. Your. Armor."

He opened his menu and gave me his army issued armor. Afterwards I killed him and put on his armor, put my sword on my hip and walked out.

"There he is! Moss' killer." Said a voice.

It was Grove with Moss' whole gang behind him.

"Hello Grove."

"Did you really think I would just let you walk out of here?" He said.

"No, I just didn't think you'd catch me this fast."

"The prisoners have escaped!" A guard shouted down the hall.

I put the helmet on and drew my sword. The others drew their weapons, probably taken from the evidence locker, and charged towards me. One came at me, I dodged, cutting off his arm and taking his sword. I started carving through the prisoners, countering them two at a time. I could hear the sound of armor coming down the hall; I plunged one of my swords into an inmate, and grabbed the ring.

"My brothers, help me with the prisoners!" I yelled.

As the guards turned the corner, I slipped on the ring. In the mass confusion I slipped out, and ran down the hall. I walked out the front door of Black Iron Palace.

 _'It's probably not wise to return home. Argo must have Yui in a safe place.'_

 **A few minutes later**

"Cutter."

"Kirito, you're back? How'd you escape?" She said.

"I walked out the front door. But that doesn't matter at the moment. Where's Shiva?"

"He's in his quarters, probably tucking in Yui."

"Yui? She's here?"

I ran to Shiva's quarters. Yui was asleep in the bed. I sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Argo brought her here when she heard you were arrested. She's been an absolute angel, cheering everyone up."

"You must think I'm crazy, for caring about her."

"No, I think it makes you human. Even Klein thought so."

"Klein? When was Klein here?"

"About three days ago. He came here to confirm that you were arrested."

"You've missed a bit while in Black Iron, so let me fill you in. When you were arrested, Argo brought Yui here, and told us everything she knew. I took a picture of Yui, gave it to some of my guys and sent them to the towns to find her parents. To no avail unfortunately. Let's see, the Orange City was discovered."

"The Orange City?"

"Yeah, it's a town like Taft or Lindarth, but orange players are allowed in. The place has one rule: No conducting business in the city. Kind of like the Continental... Anyways, than a few days later, Klein came here to confirm that you had been arrest and said he'd keep Asuna from going to Black Iron to see you."

"Huh, that's nice of him."

"Oh, and I've got something for you."

Shiva opened his menu and handed me a sword.

"It's an Elusidator. A very strong sword."

"I can't accept this."

"Please, I insist. I prefer my Shadowbane, and the only other person who can wield it is Cutter, but she prefers her axe."

"How did you get this anyways?"

"Some of my guys decide to break off from the guild and form their own on the front lines. One of them got it from a monster drop and gave it to me."

"It seems like they really respect you."

"They do. Thing is, I was never really much of a leader. In the real world, nobody listened or even noticed me, I was always an outcast."

"You're fighting for something you believe in. That's honorable, no matter what people say."

"Spoken like a true leader."

"Yeah, I can be the King of Swords."

We both started chuckling.

"So what's your next move?"

"Now? I'm going to get revenge."


	14. Payback

I walked down the hall of the cave, back in my normal gear, and I turned into the _'War Room'_.

"We need to decide what to-. Kid, you're out?" PoH said.

"Just got out an hour ago. Had to tie up a loose end."

"How'd you get out?" Xa said.

"I walked out the front door." I replied. "Now, where are we in finding the bastards that put me in Black Iron?"

"I had some of the guys do some recon. The guild is holed up in a fort on Floor 47." PoH said.

"Good. I'll handle them on my own."

"Are you sure you don't want any backup?" Kai said.

"No, this is my problem. I'll deal with it on my own."

I started walking out of the room, before PoH stopped me.

"Kirito, if you can. I want you to bring the leader back here. She has red hair."

"Name?"

"Rosalia."

 **30 mins later**

I crouched over a vantage point of the fort. 'Titan's Hand' is a small guild of about ten players, eleven including the leader.

 _'This is going to be easy.'_

I walked into the fort, swords in hand. There were two players talking to one another. I tore through them with _Double Circular_ , then stabbed them to make sure they died. Another player came out of a building to see what the commotion was. I used _Vorpal Strike_ then removed his head.

 _'Three down, eight to go.'_

I went into the building the last guy came out of. There was one guy sitting in a chair, oblivious to what was going on around him. I sheathed my swords, pulled out some rope and garroted him. He squirmed, trying to stick his fingers between the rope and his throat, then a blade pierced my back as someone snuck up behind me.

 _"Bastard!"_

I removed myself from the blade, and stabbed the garroted player into a table before dealing with the two players behind me. I used _Suigetsu_ and kicked the player who stabbed me, launching him into the wall, then _Vorpal Striked_ , the second.

"Who... Are you?" One of them said.

"The Spectre of Death, and the last thing you'll ever see."

I plunged my hand into his chest and crushed his heart in my hand. I started walking around the building and found another player sitting, asleep in a chair. I took my rope and tied a noose around his neck, then threw the rope over a chandelier and hung him. After a minute of squirming, he died, and I continued my massacre.

"Hey you, stop!" Said a voice.

A player swung at me, I ducked and drew my swords. Two other players were behind him. One came and swung at me, I blocked him with one sword. Another charged towards me, I blocked him with my other sword. The third activated _Vorpal Strike_ and rushed towards me. I activated _Gengetsu_ , kicking him in the air, and as he was coming down I dashed across the room, cleaving his head off.

"Ahhhh!" A voice from behind.

I moved out of the way, sticking my sword into his stomach, pulled it out, and then in a flurry of rage, cut him to pieces. I turned to the last man standing. He whimpered in fear, then pulled out a teleportation crystal and vanished.

 _'He will be a messenger. To tell everyone what happens when you cross me.'_

I walked to the main room in the fortress and kicked open the door. There stood the red haired leader, next to a cage with a dragon in it.

"What the?! How'd you get out of Black Iron?! Boys! Get in here!"

"Your _boys_ aren't coming to your aid."

"So you're just going to kill me, for trying to make some easy money?"

"You shouldn't have back stabbed me." I said, walking towards her.

Rosalia grabbed her spear and pointed it towards me.

"You're a coward, going around killing people, striking fear in them. All the while hiding behind a mask."

"You're right… I shouldn't wear the mask. You should have the privilege of seeing the face of the person who's going to kill you."

I pulled down my hood and removed my mask. There was a brief look of surprise on her face.

"Ha, don't think just because you're a kid, I'll go easy on you."

"Oh, I hope so." I said sticking my swords into the ground.

She swung her spear diagonally from left down to the right. I dodged out of the way, and back handed her. She thrusted at me and I punched her hard in the stomach.

"Pathetic." I said.

Rosalia swung at me again; I grabbed her lance, and plunged it into her stomach and lifted her up. She screamed as she slid down the lance. I gripped her throat as I pulled the lance out. I punched her several times in the torso, and head, so hard, If we were in the real world her skull would have been cracked and her ribs, nose, and orbital bone would have been broken.

"Goodbye, Rosalia."

I straightened my hand, plunged it into her chest and crushed her heart. When she died. I pocketed my trophy, and looked over at the cage.

 _'Why does that? Wait a second, that's the pet dragon that beast tamer had. Are they here in the fort?'_

"Go find your master." I said, opening the cage. The dragon flew out of the cage and I followed. It went down to a small hall of cells, a lot like the ones in Black Iron. There was a young girl shackled to the wall, knocked out or sleeping, I didn't know.

 _'She isn't a member of Titan's Hand, she's a prisoner.'_

I drew my sword and cut the shackles. The dragon flew in and sat on her head, as I walked out of the cell and left the fort.

Sometime later

I walked into the bar in the village and sat at the counter.

"Give me a double of rum." I said.

Cutter pulled out two glasses.

"Were you successful in getting your revenge?" She said, filling the glasses.

"Of course, why do you think I'm drinking?"

We tapped our glasses and drank.

"Tell me about Shiva."

"Why? Doesn't he tell everything?"

"That's what I want to find out. Who better to tell me then his closest friend?"

Cutter sighed. "Not much to tell. He's one of the nicest and kindest people I know. He's a master strategist and has a code of honor."

"What's he code?"

"To never become the monsters he fights. Never enact revenge, never be cruel or cowardly."

"Isn't he trying to get revenge against his old friend?"

"No, he's trying to get justice."

"Justice is an illusion."

"I agree. But that's what Ben believes. That when we get out of here, the criminals will be arrested."

"Why is it you follow him?"

"Because he's my closest friend, and this place brings out his true self."

"How do you mean?

"A few years ago. This kid was paid to push him down two flights of stairs. Ben suffered a concussion from the fall, then the kid kicked about twenty times and broke his ribs. Ben didn't do anything. Said he wanted to take the high ground, But really he knew he couldn't take him on, even if he hadn't beaten to an inch of his life. But here, he knows he stands a chance of surviving. Here he is truly Shiva."

"Interesting."

I finished my second drink and walked out.


	15. Old Friend

I stood on a roof in Tolbana, memories were coming back. The place where we had the first boss meeting, was the setting for the play of _Snow White_. I knew the performers; they were a theater guild Sugu meet a few months ago.

"She does an amazing Snow White." Shiva said, walking up next to me.

"Sugu was always good at theater." I said.

Sugu was about to eat the poison apple that would kill her.

"So what brings you here?"

"I've found some Creacher's men down on the third floor, in fort. I'd appreciate it if you'd head down and deal with it."

"Got a group ready?"

"Unfortunately, I can't spare backup. I and some of my guys are tracking down another lead. Also with the turncoat I need some people to guard Sinanju."

"No problem. Just send me the coordinates."

"Here, but first, go to these coordinates and meet with my contact. She'll tell you how to proceed."

"Your will be done, milord."

I went down to the third floor. The coordinates said the fort was in a part of the Night Elves campaign. The last time I was here was with Asuna and Sugu while helping Kizmel. Creacher's men seemed to be running the whole floor, or mainly the town nearest to the Night Elves. The fort looked similar to the one Titan's Hand occupied. Stone walls surrounding a large stone building. There were four players outside. A marksman atop the fort building, a normal player walking around, and a two defenders (lance and shield) standing at the first entrance. If my time in Sinanju has taught me anything, it's that you should always think ahead before attacking.

 _'Defender: Blocking the entrance, if I get too close, he'll close the gate. Heavily armored and can block some of my attacks with his shield. Best course of action: Avoid conflict._

 _Marksman: High vantage point allows him to see the whole courtyard. Will be impossible to catch off guard. Recommendation: Eliminate first._

 _Player: Circling the courtyard. His path is predictable.'_

I got closer to the fort and scouted the perimeter.

 _'That wall is connected to the tower... I wonder?'_

I took a few steps back and ran up the tower wall. I landed on the top of the tower with a slight thud. The marksman turned around, but before he could do anything, I grabbed him and covered his mouth. I drew my sword and stabbed him in the back until he died. I waited until the normal player looked away, before rappelling down. I moved slowly for the door.

"Hey! Where the hell did you come from?!"

 _'Damn.'_

I heard footsteps and armor moving towards me.

I drew my sword and prepared for a fight. The normal player fell to a few swings and a sword skill. I swung at the defender; he blocked my attack with his shield. He jabbed at me, but I dodged out of the way.

In anger I activated _Vorpal Strike_. As I flew towards him, I notice a strange red blur pass by. My sword plunged into his chest and he pixelized. I looked over at where the blur went and saw a bearded man.

"Kaz?" He said.

"Klein? What are you doing here?" I said removing my mask.

"Shiva asked me to come here and clear the fort. What are you doing here?"

"He asked me to do the same."

"Why would he?"

 _'That sly bastard. He's trying to get us to make up.'_

"He probably thought that if he told us the other going to be here, we would refuse to clear the fort."

"Yeah, maybe."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, Klein... I wanted to apologize about your guild, and thank you for not telling anyone I'm alive... I know it's not easy."

"I see Leafa all the time, Kaz. I see how much she misses you, and the fact that I can't tell her that you're alive. It kills me."

"It kills me too. But it's the only way to keep her safe. The second she knows I'm alive, she'll be killed."

There was that silence again. I started walking to the fort.

"Who was that girl?" Klein said following after me. "The young one at the village."

I stopped moving.

"She was a girl I found around January. I found her in the snow and brought her home."

"So you basically kidnapped a girl."

"No. She didn't have any family here. And she looks like someone I knew. Someone I cared about."

"What happened?"

"She was a part of a guild PoH had me infiltrate... I killed her."

"I didn't know that."

"How could you? I've only told a few people about it."

"What was her name?"

"Sachi." I closed my eyes and tried to block out the memories. "Can we get this over with?"

I put my mask back on and we walked into the fort. It was quiet for a minute or two as we went down the corridor. Two players came down the hall and we ended up fighting. Klein and I were sword to sword with the players.

"Get down." Klein said.

I ducked down as Klein activated _Tsumujiguruma_ , and cycloned our attackers. I stabbed one of them on the ground and stepped on the others throat. When the first one died, I did the same thing to the other. With our attackers taken care of, we continued down the hall till we got to a room. Inside was a man.

"That was fast. Who wa-. Ah, damnit." He said.

"I recognized you. From the village, you're the traitor." I said walking towards him.

"Now hang on, we can work this out."

I grabbed him and threw him towards Klein, who launched him into the air with _Ukifune_. When he came down, I kicked him in the head with _Gengetsu_. Afterwards I grabbed him and put him through a table.

"Let's talk. Who have you told about Sinanju?"

"What? Nobody."

I stomped on his chest.

"You're lying."

"What, no I'm not."

I drew my sword and stuck it into his leg.

"Ahhhhh stop. I'll tell you. I told my boss the location of the village."

I pulled the sword out.

"You defected weeks ago. Why hasn't he attacked the village yet?"

"I don't know, he doesn't tell me anything. He just told me to infiltrate the guild and feed him info."

"How many more of you are in the village?"

"No one else. I was the only one."

I picked him up and punched him with _Senda_.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"It's the truth. The boss thought if he had too many spies, Shiva would find one and beat him till be gave up the others."

"That's all I needed to know."

I bent my elbow back and pierced his heart. After he died, I turned to the door.

"That was a bit too far. We should have brought him back, so Shiva could interrogate him."

"That would have been risky. If we brought him back, there's a chance that another player infiltrated the guild."

"Yeah, but still. Shiva could have come up with a plan to stop that from happening."

Klein sighed as he followed me out of the fort.

"I know why you do what you do, and I'm not going to pretend that I like it. I want things to go back to the way it was between us, but I'm starting to get worried. What happens when you go too far?"

"When the time comes, when I realize I've gone too far. I'll put an end it myself."

 **Sinanju**

Klein and I went back to the village. Shiva was in the bar.

"Shiva, I thought you said you couldn't spare any back up... What happened to your eye?"

He's eye was red like he was hit by something.

"I knew you and Klein could handle that small fort. I wanted to leave a few people here to defend the village, while Cutter and I attack another fort."

"Did you find anything?"

"A lavender haired girl. You?"

"The village traitor."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Nope. I interrogated him first, then killed him." I said sitting down.

"Good. Did he say anything about any other traitors?"

"He said he was the only one."

"Hmmm."

Shiva turned around and grabbed some glasses.

"Who's the girl?"

"I don't know. She has lavender hair and a vampire bite on her chest. And man, is she a piece of work."

"She can't be that bad." Klein said.

"In the first three minutes of being here, she attempted to make out with five of my guys, actually made out with three of them, and tried to sleep with entire village."

"I take it back. She seems like a handful."

Shiva poured our drinks.

"So what's new Klein? I see you've decided to keep the beard."

"Nothing much. I thinking of proposing to Myriam"

I painted the counter with my drink.

"What?" I said coughing.

"That's great Klein."

"Hang on. You're in a relationship? With an actual woman?

"Don't act so surprised, Kaz."

"Don't get wrong, I'm happy for you. I just didn't expect it. I mean, you were a women repellent."

"I don't know what she sees in me, either."

"How'd you two meet?"

"We met a week or two after you disappeared. I and the guild were farming, when I heard a woman screaming. Myriam was being cornered by some monsters. We started "dating" about a month after."

"You know what we should do Klein?" Shiva said. "The marriage system in this game so dull. Here's what we'll do: I'll craft you an engagement ring to give to Myriam and we can plan out a wedding like in the real world."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Got any locations in mind?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about the Hill of Memories? We could put guys around the perimeter to protect everyone." Shiva said.

"Never took you for a romantic, Shiva."

"I have my moments."

"Well, thanks for the ideas and the drinks guys. But I've got to get back to Myriam."

"See ya Klein."

I finished my drink and left as well.


	16. Purple Haired Devil

I walked atop the buildings of Granzam, from the roof I could see the Blood Oath's HQ. But that wasn't why I was there; I was here to learn more about the merchant named Myriam, Klein's potential fiancée. She was walking the streets with Klein, before she kissed him goodbye and walking out of town. I moved from building to building and followed her out to the Area and waited for her to be alone before I approached her.

"Excuse me Miss- Woah!"

Myriam drew her sword and took a swing at me.

"I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to talk."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Yukito. I'm a friend of Klein's."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"Your boyfriend has reddish brown hair, wears a red headband, with red samurai armor, and wields a katana. Was the leader of a guild named Fuurinkazan, and acts like an idiot fifty percent of the time."

She sheathed her sword.

"How do you Klein?"

"We meet when SAO was released... He talks a lot about you, so I decided I had to meet you."

"Why's that?"

"You make him happy. After the death of his guild, he needs some happiness in life."

"How come Klein's never mentioned you?"

"We left off on the wrong foot."

"It's impossible to get on his bad side."

"Not when you save his ass from being killed. Leaving the rest of the guild to die. I teleported him away from the killers."

"You were a part of his guild?"

"No, we went our separate ways. But he asked me to help him with the Christmas event."

"I never knew that."

"We started talking again about a week ago, and he's told me a bit about you... I'm sorry for bothering you, I should probably get back to work."

I bowed and turned to walk away.

"That poncho doesn't look good on you. Come by my shop one of these days, I've got some better looking ones in stock."

"I'll be sure to drop by."

 **An hour later**

I sat in the hot springs, Shiva suggested to relax and unwind. The spring was outside of a safe zone, so I left my sword next to me in case of attack. I put my clothes next to my sword, except for my boxers.

"Ah, the water feels so nice."

I looked around at the surrounding trees, rocks and the waterfall. I heard a sword skill activate and next thing I know, I was launched out of the hot spring. I got up and hid behind a tree. I had managed to grab my pants as I flew by, and put them on.

 _'Who the hell attacked me? Who knew I was here?'_

I looked around the tree; my attacker was a girl with purple hair and was walking towards me. My equipment was behind them next to the hot spring.

 _'3. 2. 1!'_

I ran out from behind the tree and jumped over her. Before I even touched the ground, she stuck me in the back. I attacked with _Suigetsu_ , creating some space to get to my sword. Another sword skill was activated, and I was hit from behind.

 _'This girl is really starting to piss me off.'_

I turned around as she swung at me in a frenzy; I managed to dodge most of the attacks. When I had my opening I punched her in the stomach, sending her flying back. When she landed, she charged towards me like a gust of wind. I vaulted over her, and ran towards her, put my hand on the top of her head and kicked off her body. I hit the ground and rolled towards my sword.

"Bring it on." I said, before bolting at her.

She did the same. We clashed and started swing and parrying each other's attacks. She was just as fast as me and she seemed to realized it, because as soon as she found an opening she hit me with _Serration Wave_ , and kicked me.

 _'Smart, use Serration Wave to take my speed out of the equation. And give herself an advantage.'_

I activated _Serration Wave_ , to even the odds, and started hack and slashing. She blocked and we went back and forth, kicking up a large dust cloud. Both exhausted, we put our remaining strength into one last attack, launching each other backwards. we fell to our knees and I used my sword to stabilize myself, then in a last ditch effort, I got up and activated _Rage Spike_ and flew towards her as she did the same. We collided, creating a large shockwave that nearly toppled the near by trees, and broke our swords.

"Yuuki!" Yelled a voice.

I looked up and saw another girl run over to my attacker. I stood up, threw on my shirt and approached them.

"Please don't kill her." The girl said.

The girl looked exactly like the attacker.

"She attacked me first."

"My sisters hot headed. She saw you come here, and thought she could take you out alone."

Yuuki got up onto her feet.

"You broke my sword." She said.

"And you broke mine, so we're even."

"We got off on the wrong foot. My name is Ran, and this is my twin sister Yuuki."

"Yukito."

"Well, Yukito. Nice to...meet... you."

Ran's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. I caught her and laid her down on the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Yuuki said, getting on her knees.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She needs help!"

I pulled out a crystal and brought us to safest place I know.

"Cutter! We need help over here."

Cutter ran over to me.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she just collapsed."

Cutter took Ran from me and took her to the living quarters.

"Where's Shiva?" I asked.

"He's training our new recruits. I'll grab him."

Yukki was holding her sister's hand as she lied in the bed. A few seconds later Shiva walked in and pulled me aside.

"What's going on here?" He said.

"This girl collapsed in my arms. We were far from a town, so I brought her here."

"What do you know about them?"

"The girl who's unconscious is Ran and that's her sister Yuuki. Yuuki attacked me while I was relaxing in the hot springs."

"How is she still alive? Only three people have lived to tell the tale of attacking the Assassin."

"I probably would have if Ran didn't get involved."

"You're human."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish wasn't. I paused for a moment. " Where's Yui?"

"Probably entertain the girls. They really love her."

As if on cue, Yui walked in.

"Papa, you're back."

"Hi, sweetie." I said picking her up.

"Papa?" Yuuki said looking over at me.

"Papa, why do those ladies look alike?"

"They're twins. They look identical to each other."

A thought occurs.

"Hey Yui, why don't you show Yuuki around the village."

I put Yui down and she ran over and dragged Yuuki to the door.

"We'll tell you if she wakes up." Shiva said as they went out the door.

Shiva sat down next to Ran.

"Strange, she reminds me a little of the vice commander. Maybe it's just me."

"I don't see it. But I do see a bit of myself in Yuuki."

"How do you mean?"

"Back at the hot springs, she practically matched me. When I finally managed to get to my sword, we barely damaged each other. Her reflexes are as fast as mine."

"It seems we found our equals, when it comes to combat. You and Yuuki and me and that archer. They could teach the men a few things."

"Speaking of which, Cutter said you were training new recruits?"

"Yeah, I was walking around some of the towns and few players were looking for a guild. One of them was from the Orange City."

"And you just allowed them to join? What if he's a spy?"

"Relax; before I brought any of them here, I had them delete anything that could track them."

I walked over to the door and watched Yuuki playing with Yui. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"I need a favor. That woman we found is still here."

"You found her one or two weeks ago. Why is she still here?"

"I think I know why. When I send someone to kick her out they come back with a goofy ass smile and in a good mood. And when I went to kick her to the curb, she hugged me so tight she nearly snapped my spine."

"...I'll see what I can do."

"If you don't want to, I understand. I've asked a lot of you."

"No, it's fine."

I went to the building where Shiva put the girl after capturing her. Mask equipped, I walked in.

"Ok clingy, it's time to leave."

"Awwww, but I don't want to go." She said pouting.

"Shiva says you have to leave."

"But I'm having so much fun here." She said, walking towards me.

"Do I look like I give a damn?"

It was then she leaned towards me and I flipped her over.

"Let's go." I said tying her hands together, and standing her up.

We walked out the building and all hell broke loose.

"He's taking Strea!" Said a member of Sinanju.

Suddenly I get speared by one player and pinned down by five others.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Shiva.

The players got off me; I stood up and punched the player who speared me hard in the face.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"You can't take Strea." One person said.

"If you kick her out, we'll leave." Said another.

"You all are willing to leave for a single girl?" Shiva asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

Shiva was silent for a few seconds.

"What is wrong with the human race? Fine, she can stay, as long as she doesn't cause any problems. But if I find out any of you are getting a bit too close to her, I will not hesitate to throw her and everyone else out myself."

Shiva walked back to the living quarters where Ran was. I followed after him.

"Why'd you allow her stay?"

"Players that are willing to protect others are rare and the ones here have worked hard. So if they're head over heels for her and she makes them happy, I'll allow her to stay."

"Purple haired devil." He muttered.

"Ugh, where am I?"

Ran had woken up. I called Yuuki in.

"It's ok you're safe."

Yuuki ran in and knelt at her sister's bedside.

"Do you know why you passed out" Shiva asked.

"I don't know. How long was I out for?"

"Between five to ten minutes."

"Damn."

"Has happened before?" I said.

"You're looking a bit pale." Shiva said.

"... I have... AIDS. But it's not what you think."

 _'Jesus.'_

"... Go on." Shiva said.

"When I was younger I was sick, and needed a blood transfusion, though I can't really remember why."

"Anemia?"

"Uh yeah, I think so. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Got bored one day, decided to read my sisters medical book."

"It's a tragedy what happened." Yuuki said.

There was a silence.

"Ok, go home, get some rest. Doctor's orders. Ki, would you escort these ladies home?"

"Sure thing."

I helped Ran out of bed and outside.

 _Ran and Yuuki's "HQ"_

The HQ was a tavern, like the Cat's. I helped Ran to her room.

"Thanks for the help and walking us home." Ran said.

"No problem."

She walked into the room, and then turned to me.

"Can you meet me on the 24th floor tomorrow afternoon? Near the big tree?"

"Sure?"

Ran closed the door and when I turned around Yuuki was standing behind me.

"You better not hurt my sister. I'm watching you." She said.

She walked to her room, which was next to Ran's, turned and glared at me before walking into the room.

 _'Purple haired devil'_

I left the tavern/inn and went home.

 **The next day**

I woke up and made breakfast.

 _'Damn, Yui's gonna give me hell for not saying goodbye to her. I'll make it up to her today when I get back from meeting with Ran.'_

I finished eating and left my lake house to go the 24th floor.

 **Floor 24**

Ran was already at the tree. She had her back turned to me as I approached.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"I want you to kill someone." She said.

"What makes you think I'm a killer?"

"You can drop the act." She turned and looked at me. "I know you're the Dark Assassin."

I went for my sword.

"Start talking."

"I haven't told anyone. Not even Yuuki."

"Get to the point. Why did you bring me here?" I said with my patience running out.

"I want you to kill me."

"What?"

"With the AIDS inside me I'm dying anyways. I want to die on my own terms."

"Are you sure about is?"

"Yes. I'm not going to let my illness kill me."

"Does Yuuki know?"

"No, if she knew it would destroy her."

"Let's get this over with. Take off some of your armor, and put on some of your weakest clothing."

"What are planning to do?"

"I'm going to kill you with one of my strongest attacks."

Ran removed her armor and equipped normal clothing.

 _'She seems awfully calm for someone who's about to be killed.'_

"Wait, there's one last thing I need to do."

She turned her back to me for a minute, then turned around again.

"I'm ready."

I walked up to her and placed one hand on her shoulder, and bent my right elbow back. In an instant I plunged my hand into her chest. Quick and painless.

"Thank... you."

Those were her last words, before she pixelized.

"Aiko!"

I turned around and was hit with ten consecutive stabs forming and X, and one finally strike in the middle.

"Why?! Why'd you do it!?" Tears were rolling down her face, as she pointed her sword at me.

A timer icon blinked in front of Yuuki's face. While she was distracted I put some distance between us. Yuuki tapped the icon and I recorder crystal appeared.

 _"Yuuki, if you're listening to this then that means I'm dead. I asked Yukito to kill me, so I wouldn't have to die from my disease. I want you to continue living your life, live it like it's your last day on Earth. Do that for me."_

Yuuki fell to her knees, sobbing. I put my hand on her shoulder and comforted her before leaving her on 24th floor. I brought Yui home and made up for yesterday. A few hours later, I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, I saw one of Shiva's men.

"Jax, what's wrong?" I asked.

"They're gone." He said.

"What? Who's gone?"

"Cutter and the boss. They went to take some of the new recruits to a dungeon. One of them ran back here, said they were attacked."

"Who attacked them?"

"Laughing Coffin."


	17. Mortal God

I was kneeling in the dirt, tied up and surrounded by ponchos. I looked over to where three players used to be. An obese figure walked up to me.

"Hello Ben." He said with a smug smile.

"Andy, you son of a bitch."

I tried to get up but was pushed down.

"I appreciate your help with this PoH. My friend here has been a pain in the ass for a while."

 _'My hands are bounded, I'm surrounded by Laughing Coffin, there's someone behind me and everyone's watching me.'_

"My pleasure. What do you want us to do with him?" PoH said.

 _'Cutter's knocked out and the others are tied up as well.'_

"I say torture his friends while he watches." Creacher said, crouching down.

 _'Now.'_

I head butted Creacher and stood up. He recovered quickly and stabbed me in the heart.

"That wasn't very nice."

But suddenly I got an extreme migraine, like someone shattered my skull with a hammer. I fell over in pain and looked up at Creacher's sadistic smile. He stomped on my head and knocked me out.

Some Time Later

I awoke in an unfamiliar room with two men. One of them was wearing a poncho and the other normal armor.

 _'Damn, I shouldn't have attacked him.'_

The LC member swung his mace at my head, which seemed to make the other player nervous.

"You probably shouldn't do that." The normal player said.

"He's tied to a chair, in a room, in a safezone. What can he possibly do?"

"My boss says he's dangerous. The most dangerous man in the world. There's a reason why my boss calls him the Dark Lord."

 _'I need to found out where Sarah and the others are. The LC member wouldn't tell me anything, but Creacher's man on the other hand. Andy's already made him scared of me. Time to put the fear of God into this weasel.'_

"PoH is the Dark Lord."

"Hahahaha, he's right. I'm the most dangerous man in the world and you should be very afraid. I am a living nightmare!"

I broke free from the chair and used _Senda_ to launch the LC member into the ceiling, and breaking the rope. I stuck the chair under the door knob and looked at the other player running to the window. I grabbed his leg as he opened the window and threw him to the opposite wall. I grabbed some of my arrows and paralyzed him before walking over to the LC member.

"Beautiful mace." I said picking the mace up. "For one to talk gets to live."

I started beating murderer with his own mace. I swung it in his face, kicked and stomped him. He went a minute and a half before passing out. I turned and glared at Creacher's man with a sadistic smile, causing him to whimper. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me where my guild is?" I said menacingly.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know."

I threw him across the room and tossed him out the window. I landed on street with a thud, dust kicked up around me as bystanders gathered around. The scared player crawled backwards away from me. I walked over to him and picked him up by the throat.

"You want to try again?"

"I don't know anything. I only know that the boss made a deal with PoH. In exchange for our help, PoH would deliver us livestock.

 _'Livestock?!'_

"These people are not livestock they are human beings. Unlike you boss. And right now, you are pissing me off. Where's my guild!"

"I don't know anything about your guild, I swear!"

I slammed him hard into the ground, and tightened my grip around his throat.

"Do not! LIE! To me!"

"Wait...wait. He said something... about talking to a... to a man named... Tom."

I removed my hand from his throat and stood up.

"If you're lying, or you tell anyone I'm coming. I will find you, and I will tear you apart. Piece. By. Piece." I said in an intimidating voice.

I took my Shadowbane back, which was around his waist, and walked through the crowd to the teleportation gate. I took a deep breath and grinned.

 _'It feels nice to let loose every once in a while. I don't get to do that very often anymore.'_

 **The Orange City**

I went to the local bar and found Tom chatting up a girl sitting at the counter. _Peeping_ Tom is a criminal info broker. He got his name due to him knowing everyone's business, but also because he's a bit of a pervert. I grabbed Tom and flipped him through a table, before grabbing a drink on the counter and leaning back. Everyone in the bar ran out.

"Hello Tom." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Was that really necessary, Shiva? I had her in the palms of my hand." He said slowly getting up.

"Shut up and start listening. Creacher and Laughing Coffin ambushed me and took members of my guild. And a little weasel told me they talked to you."

"Yeah, Creacher came to me. What of it?" Tom said sitting at the bar.

"Tom, don't make me ruin that handsome face of yours. Just tell me where they took them."

"How much you willing to pay for this information?"

With that comment, I slammed his head into the counter.

"Tommy, I'm trying to be civil here. So just answer the damn question or I'll let the _other_ guy out."

"You're bluffing. You're not as big of a monster as you say you are."

"Ask people in Pani what happened earlier today. They'll tell you what I'm capable of."

Just then a group of players wearing matching armor walked in, followed by a older looking man around his 50's, wearing high end armor.

 _'Damn. The Don.'_

The Don walked up to me.

 _'Don "Fluffles": Leader of the Orange City. Got the nickname "Don Fluffles", due to the fact that... well, actually I really don't know. But if he hears someone call him that, they get killed on the spot.'_

"Don."

"Shiva." He said in a hated tone. "What are you doing in my city?"

The Don and I have a bit of bad blood. Mainly because I killed a few criminals that work for him. But pretty much all criminals work for him.

"Business. Members of my guild were kidnapped, and Tom here, knows where they're being held."

The Don looked at Tom.

"Tell him where his guild is." He then looked at me. "Once you have what you need, I want you out of my city."

The Don turned around and walked away.

"They took them to a fort near Floria."

"If you're lying."

"I'm not."

 **Floor 47, Near Floria**

I got to a vantage point overlooking the fort. There were five players outside all of them LC, one on the roof and four on the ground.

 _'The player up top doesn't have a weapon as far as I can tell; the odds of him being unarmed are slim. He probably serves as a lookout. Very low chance to catch him off guard from the front, but a high chance from behind. I should eliminate him first. The other players are too randomly dispersed, and are all in each other's field of view. I can't put together strategy, but maybe after a while they'll get out of each other's sights... Wait a second, how did the lookout get up there? There must be a trap door up there, and if there is one I can avoid the guys out here.'_

I jumped off my vantage point, and went to the side of the fort.

 _'Give or take a hundred feet. With my agility, I think I can make it.'_

I bent my knees a little and bolted towards the fort. When I got close enough I dove for the fort wall, placing my hands on the top and using the momentum to push off and vault over the wall. I landed on the top of the fort and grabbed the lookout by the throat and lifted him up.

"Shout and I'll rip out your larynx."

I looked at the trap door on the floor, and choked the lookout. I opened the door and slide down the ladder. Inside were more LC members crawling about.

I moved through the fort carefully, with all the Coffins here, I don't want to start a fight. I walked past a dozen empty cells, and then turned into a room. Inside was Cutter chained to the wall.

"Sarah." I said going into the room.

I looked around the room. None of my guys were here, or in the fort.

 _'She's not dead. Thank god for that.'_

I drew my sword and cut the chain, then caught her as she fell.

"Hook, line, and sinker." Said a voice.

I turned around and saw a player behind me.

"The fat man said you would try to save her."

Without warning he charged in at me. I rolled out of the way and managed to get a hit off of him. He swung and cut my cheek then cut across my chest. He then hit me with _Vertical Square_ , launching me back. I ran towards him and we clashed, sword against sword, putting all of our strength into our swords.

"You're pretty good. It's a shame you chose to be a murderer." I said.

"I'm doing this because I have to. It's the only way to get back."

"Back where? Home? The real world? PoH doesn't want to leave; he doesn't want anyone to leave."

"You're lying!"

He pushed me back. I slid backwards and flipped my sword into zatoichi position.

"Think about it boy. Why would PoH have you kill Clearers who are trying to help us escape this game?"

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Liar!"

I bolted towards him, he swung his sword at me but I slid under his blade and amputated his legs. I sheathed my sword and grabbed Cutter, who was still unconscious. I pulled out two teleport crystals.

"You need help, boy. You're brainwashed."

The door to the room was kicked open and Laughing Coffin members started piling in.

"Teleport! Glitstein!"

Cutter and I appeared on the teleportation gate in Glitstein.

 _'This will throw them off of our tracks. Now to get home.'_

Still holding onto Cutter, I used the gate and teleported us to our home floor. Once there I picked Cutter up in a bridal carry and walked to the village. I looked down at Cutter as I walked, and I couldn't help but grin slightly.

 _'There's the Sarah I know.'_

Everyone in SAO wears a mask of some sort, mine is a mysterious and cautious son of a gun. Sarah's is a strong, splitting a diamond with her teeth type of warrior. But underneath, we're both weak and insecure.

"Shiva you're alive. Everyone was worried." Kirito said as I walked into the village. "What happened to Cutter?"

"We'll talk in a minute." I replied.

I walked into my private quarter and placed Cutter on the bed.

"You rest now, Sadie." I said kissing her forehead.

Just as I was going for the door, I heard a small groan.

"Ugh, you know I hate that name." She said softly.

"I don't care, I'm still gonna call you that." I said with a half grin.

"I hate you." She said.

"Ohhh, you know you love me."

I opened the door.

"I'll check on you in a little bit." I said closing the door.

"So what happened?" Kirito said following me.

"Creacher paid Laughing Coffin to ambush and kidnap us. He separated me from everyone else but I managed to escape and find out where they were being held. Cutter was the only survivor."

"So, I'm guessing that was you who made that scene in."

"They've probably forgot about it thirty minutes after."

"Argo says there are pictures of you. And the Vice Commander is looking into it."

"...Make that twenty four hours."

"What are you planning?"

"Oh. You don't need to worry about that. But prepare for fallout."


	18. Fortune

I walked down the path to Sinanju, with Yui on my shoulders. It's been a week since Shiva was kidnapped, which was also the last time I was there.

"Papa, why do always leave me with uncle Shiva?" Yui asked.

"To take care of you while I'm at work."

"Why do you always have to work?"

"Because I'm very good at my job"

"What do you do for a job?"

"You are just full of questions today... My job is to fix people's problems."

Before Yui could ask another question, we arrived at the village. Everyone was crowded around the bar.

"War, what's going on?"

"Some fortune teller/prophet came to the village. He's reading people inside."

I took Yui off my shoulders and went into the bar. Inside Shiva was sitting at a table across from an NPC.

"Let's see. I see your life has a lot of darkness but also some light. I see you killing a monster of your own creation. And I see you in love with someone who shares a common interest."

The NPC let go of Shiva's hand.

"That is all I can see."

Shiva made me out in the crowd.

"Kirito, good to see you. What brings you here?"

"I'm here for you actually. I wanted to show you something."

"Sure, what did you want to show me?"

"It's not here; we'd have to go to another floor."

"Ok, I'll follow you. But first, why don't you get your fortune and future told.

"How can the fortune teller predict my future?"

"He can't really predict your future. He basically recaps your life and tells you your goals. Go and give it a whirl."

"I guess I can try it out."

I sat down and the Fortune Teller took my hand.

"I'm getting a lot here. I see you've done a lot of bad, for someone you love. And I see you've lost someone you loved awhile back."

Suddenly the fortune teller started glitching out and it's head shot back.

"I see you holding your dying light in your arms, killed by a man who was once your friend... I see tragedy and heartbreak on an important day for your brother. The truth is in twenty one... I see men burning, turning into ash in the Dark Lord's home... You're a leader in the Battle of the Three Armies... And I see you in a cave, in a hallowed place. You're weary, beaten and blind, with your heart around your neck and on your right."

The Fortune Teller exploded into pixels, and the room went silent.

"What in the good goddamn was that?" Shiva said.

I sat there, awestruck.

"Ok, everyone move out."

The room emptied leaving only me, Shiva and Yui.

"What the hell was that? What did any of that mean?"

"Papa, why did that man explode?" Yui asked.

"I don't know sweetie. But I have a way to find out."

I got up and picked Yui up.

"Where are you going?" Shiva said.

"To the place I wanted to show you."

We walked out of the village and to the nearest town.

"Something doesn't seem right. All that weird stuff the Fortune Teller said. The truth is in twenty one, The Dark Lord's home."

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"Don't know. That 21 bit could mean anything. 21 minutes, 21 hours, 21 days, Floor 21? And the Three Armies part, what could that mean? And the Dark Lord part, it do you think it's referring to PoH?"

"Maybe, the home means our hideout, but why burn people in our base? All of this is weird."

We made it to town and teleported to Ronbaru. We went down the road until we arrived at the church.

"A church? What's at a church?"

"You'll see."

I opened the back of the altar and slid down the rope to the cave. I pulled out the dagger and opened the Archive.

"Wow. An entire library beneath a church." Shiva said.

"Yeah, but that's not what we're here for."

I put Yui down and walked over to the Admin console.

"What is this?"

"It's an Admin console. It allows a player access to the game. Right now I'm going to use it to get more information on our Fortune Teller friend."

"Mind if I give it a whirl? I may not be a computer genius like you, but I know a few things."

I moved out of the way and let him try.

"Wow, there's a lot here. Location of quest givers, your voice distorter, a dagger of incurable poison. Hell, there's even something that shows our scars."

Shiva was silent for a moment.

"I can't find anything on him."

"Let me take a look."

I went through the console and came to the same conclusion.

"Damn."

Shiva walked past the bookshelves, while I continued looking. After two minutes, I took a break, and looked over at Yui. She was napping on a cot I used on the occasions when I slept in the library. I looked back at the console and checked on Sugu. From the looks of it, Toshi was visiting her while she was getting ready for a play.

 _'If she finds out who he really is, it'll kill her.'_

I closed the console and went to find Shiva. He was standing in front of a bookcase with some books in his hands.

"All the books in SAO in one place. Ranging from useless books to ones related to quests."

"I know, all of this knowledge in one room. It's impressive... What do you got there?"

"Oh, just a few books on blacksmithing."

A message icon appeared in front of Shiva. He read the message and started cursing.

"What's wrong?"

"God damn, Talia."

"Who's Talia?"

"My personal stalker. She's this girl I saved a while back. Afterwards, she developed feelings for me to the point where she attacked Cutter because she viewed her as competition. And then she kidnapped me on Valentine's Day. One of my guys just saw her walking around the town near the village."

 _'Oh god he's talking about the girl I brought him to when I kidnapped him on Valentine's Day.'_

Suddenly we heard a scream. It sounded like Yui. We ran down to the origin point of the scream, where Yui was lying on the floor.

"Yui!" I yelled.

I picked her up and propped her on my leg. Yui let out a small groan.

"Thank you, Kirito." She said.

"What?"

"Why did she?" Shiva said.

Yui stood up.

"I suppose you have some questions. I am a Mental Health Program, code named Yui."

"Mental Health Program?" I said. The A.I I released when I found this place.

"That is correct. When SAO was released, Kayaba forbade me from interacting with the players."

"Bastard." Shiva said under his breath.

"So when I freed you, why didn't you help the other players? Why stay with me?"

"I was created to help the most troubled players first."

"But when he freed you, you went to help nearest troubled player. Which was Kirito."

"That's why I felt like I was being watched. You were stalking me to find out how to help me."

"That's correct. When you found me in the woods, the Cardinal system had located me and tried to delete me. But something prevented it from completely erasing me, instead it erased my memories."

"But you regained your memory when you touched the console." I said.

"Yes. But there was another reason for watching you. Watching all the death and sadness that was happening, I wanted to find the sources. One of them was you, and from my observation the cause of it was your friends. I wondered why someone would do such horrible things to protect someone else. That's when I came to the conclusion, that it must have been love, but I wasn't completely sure. I followed you because I wanted to know what love was."

Tears started rolling down Yui's face.

"And I want to stay with you, Papa."

I knelt down and hugged her.

"You're my daughter, Yui. And nothing will change that."

I held her for a few seconds, before letting go. The three of us walked back to the village.

"You know what I just realized. When we found out the truth about Yui, exactly twenty one minutes earlier, the prophet told you your future."

"The truth is in twenty one."

"If that came true, then that means the other prophecies will come true as well."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

When we got to the village, it was in chaos. Shiva's assassins were fighting off a couple of players.

"Oh my god, those are Knights." I said.

I looked over and Shiva was gone. Dust kicked up towards the Knights, Shiva was running towards them. With all the momentum he built up, he managed to launch one of them back with a single punch. I put on my mask and assisted him. We made short work of the attackers, two of them were killed and the others surrendered. Shiva had the men who surrendered kneel before him.

"You've killed three of my men." He said squatting down in front of them. "Who sent you?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a sword was plunged through Shiva's heart. I rushed over and knocked the attacker down, while Cutter pulled the sword out of Shiva's back.

"Get him on his knees."

I did what he said and put the attacker on his knees.

Shiva kicked him hard in the head.

"Get him on his knees."

I got him on his knees and he kicked him in the head again.

"Again."

I put the attacker on his knees again. But this time Shiva backhanded him and lifted him up by the throat.

"Who sent you here?"

"The... Vice Comm...manader."

"Don't lie to me boy. How did she know about this place?"

"I don't know... She got a...tip... about one of PoH's partners... being here."

"What did they look like?"

"Don't know I... never saw them."

Shiva released him and the Knight fell to his knees.

"I can easily kill all of you. But, I'm not a murderer. You and the rest of these men will abandon the Blood Oath, and serve me."

Shiva snapped his fingers and the Knights were dragged away.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to keep them here?" Cutter said.

"Relax Sarah; I know what I'm doing."

"Do you have any idea who told the Knights about this place?" I said.

"I have three suspects: Laughing Coffin, Creacher, or The Don."

"What can I do to help?"

"...See if the Prince of Hell knows anything."

"Sure thing Shiva."


	19. The Job

The clashing of metal against metal rang throughout the room. The hammer hit the metal over and over, until it turned into a ring. Shiva placed the gems on the ring.

"Here's the ring, as promised." He said putting the ring up to the light.

"Muh, it's not that impressive." Klein said.

"Not that impressive? Flawless elven craftsmanship, made from the heart of a dragon, do you how hard it is to kill a dragon? It even translates the wearers name into elvish and engraves it into the ring. This is the engagement ring of engagement rings, if it were up to me, I'd keep this and give it to my own fiancée."

Klein grabbed the ring.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... What do I say to her?"

"Speak from the heart and if you can't think of anything, use this." Shiva said handing Klein a piece of paper.

The three of us left the blacksmith room in the Orange City and went down to local bar. Before we even sat down we were surrounded by players.

"Damn." Shiva said.

I drew my sword, ready for a fight.

"I'd advise against that, Mr. Kirito." Said a voice.

"Don, what's the meaning of this?" Shiva said.

"This doesn't concern you Shiva. This is between me and the Assassin."

Shiva opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"What do you want from me?" I said.

"I have a job for you. Someone close to me was taken and I want you to bring them back."

"Do you have a lead?"

"Better. Their location, a fort."

"Why don't you send you own men?"

"They'll see my men coming. But they won't be expecting the Dark Assassin."

"And if I refuse?"

"... We'll kill you."

"Kirito, don't anything stupid. The Don can have every criminal gunning for your head. Even Laughing Coffin.

"I don't give a damn about your job. I have better things to do."

Next thing I knew everything went black. I woke up in a forest with no memory of what happened. I looked over and saw Shiva leaning against a tree.

"You had to piss him off. Didn't you?"

"Ugh, what did I do?"

"You insulted him, so he knocked you out and is holding our samurai friend hostage. Now come on."

Shiva threw on a red trench coat and stuck his elbow into his sleeve like a sling as we walked.

"He's got Klein, we need to go back."

"Klein is safe for now, as long as we do this job."

"How are you so calm? What if he had Cutter?"

"I'd complete the job. The Don is an honorable man, he'll up hold his end of the bargain. If it were PoH, well, you know what I'd do."

There was a silence as we walked. Abandoning Klein didn't sit right with me.

"We're not abandoning him. I promise you, he will be alright."

'Is he reading my mind or something?'

"So why are you here?"

"I think I know the guy who kidnapped this girl. His name's du Casse."

"The mercenary du Casse?"

"The very same. Skilled swordsman and ladies man."

"How'd you meet him?"

"I ran into him a couple of times on some jobs. Always on different sides."

"And the Don?"

Shiva was silent.

"I don't like to talk about it. Bad memory." He paused for a moment "So, what have you found on who attack the village?"

"From what I've heard it was in fact PoH who sent the Knights. I heard from Kai. Who's still pissed he failed to capture you in the fort."

"He was nuts in that fort. I think being in Laughing Coffin is really messing with him. I think he's losing his grip on reality."

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed it."

We arrived at the base, and scouted the area to see what we were up against.

"I see two ways in. The front door, and a secret entrance near the river." Shiva said.

"How should we proceed?"

"You go in though the front, while I go through the back. And when we're both inside we'll look for du Casse together. He'll tell us where girl is."

Shiva snuck around back while I equipped my mask and hood and approached the gate.

"Who goes there?" Said a guard.

"I am the Dark Assassin of Laughing Coffin! And I seek council with the mercenary named, du Casse!"

Two guards came up to the door.

"What do you want?"

"Does no one listen anymore? I want to talk to du Casse. PoH has a job for him. So open the damn gate."

"Open the gate." A guard said.

The gate opened and I was escorted into the main building.

"I'll bring you to his office."

"Actually I'll find him myself. I want to speak to him personally."

The guard opened his mouth to protest, but I gave him a look and he stopped himself.

"Down the hall to the right."

I walked down the hall and came to the door. Shiva appeared out of the shadows.

"What's the plan? We just walk in?"

"Or we can put the fear of god into him." Shiva said with a creepy smile.

He stood front of the door and kicked it open. He then ran in and grabbed du Casse, who was still in bed, and slammed him into the ground. He looked up and signals the two girls in the bed to leave. I moved out of the way as they ran past.

"I warmed him up for you." Shiva said.

"What the hell is this, Shiva?" du Casse said.

"You have something we want du Casse." I said kneeling down holding him to the ground.

"You're the Assassin aren't you. Does PoH want me dead?"

"No, but the Don does. But we're willing to spare you." Shiva said picking up a drink off the table.

"What is this? Good cop bad cop?"

"You know me du Casse, I can do both at the same time. Think of this as bad cop worse cop. I can beat you with this hammer, but my colleague here can make you plead for death."

"Ok ok. Just tell me what you want."

"We want the girl you kidnapped from the Don."

"What? What girl?"

Shiva threw the glass of whiskey at du Casse. I drew my sword and placed it against his throat.

"I'd think twice before you lie to us." I said. "We don't like people lying to us."

"Oh, (i)that girl. I don't remember what I did with her."

I plunged my sword into his back. Shiva grabbed his hammer and threw it towards me. I placed the sharp back of the hammer in front of du Casse's eye.

"Try that again."

"Ok ok. She's in a cell right now."

I picked him up off the ground and shoved him out of the room.

"Go."

We followed him down to the cells.

"So why's your arm in your sleeve like that?"

"It's nothing. Arms tired, that's all."

We turned the corner to the cells.

"She's inside."

We walked in and there laid a girl sleeping in a bed. I looked over at Shiva who was breathing heavily and his hand was shaking.

"Shiva, are you ok?"

He snapped and started beating du Casse with his hammer. I grabbed him, but he broke free and hit me with (i)Vertical Square. I got up and charged towards him, sword in hand. He was fast, managing to get two hits off of me before I could even get one. And managed to dodge and parry some of my attacks. I got lucky when he left himself open and managed to grab him. I held him until he slowly stopped squirming and kicking.

"You can put me down now." He said.

"Are you sure you won't try to kill me?"

"I'll kill you if you don't."

I released my grip from him. Shiva walked over and checked on du Casse.

"What the hell was that?"

"... I know why the Don has an attachment to this girl. She looks like his late daughter who was trapped in here with him."

"What does that have to do with your meltdown?"

"Because I killed her."

"What?"

"About a month after getting removed from my guild I came across a man begging people for help in saving his daughter. I agreed to help and I managed to track her down... But when I got there, she was traumatized, maybe it was being kidnapped or the fact there was nothing she could do. I don't know. These tallies mark everyone I've killed, and this big one is hers."

"..."

"You bring the home. I need to have some words with du Casse."

I walked over and grabbed the girl and walked out of the fort.

Orange City

The girl was still asleep as we walked into the city. I walked up to the Don's home and waited while the guards fetched the big man.

"You found her?" The Don said.

"Of course. Keep a close eye on her; she has a knack for getting into trouble."

"Trust me, I will. What of her captors?"

"Being dealt with as we speak."

He took the girl from my arms and started to walk away.

"What about our deal?"

"Oh right." He turned to a guard. "Release the samurai."

The guard and the Don walked inside the building and a few minutes later, Klein walked out.

"Well, that was, interesting." He said.

"Sorry about that. So what's next?"

"I need to find Myriam."

"You're gonna do it now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to do this. Waiting for you and Shiva to return has given me some time to simmer on it."

"Well, then let's go."

We went down to Granzam and I climbed up to the rooftops and followed Klein. Klein walked up to Myriam, who was with Sugu and Asuna. The two talked for a minute, and then he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. All three girls gasped and bystanders gathered around.

"Myriam, I never thought I would be so lucky to have someone like you. Because let's be honest, I'm a train wreck. Even my closest friends think I'm creepy. But that's beside the point. Life in Aincrad is short, I could be dead tomorrow or the day after that. So if I'm going to die, I'm gonna die with no regrets. Myriam, will you marry me?"

Myriam put her hand up to her mouth, tears rolling down her face.

"No."

"What?" Klein said.

"What?" The girls said.

'What?'

"What!?" The crowd said.

"I'm kidding. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Klein stood up, slid the ring on her finger and kissed his new fiancée. I looked over and saw Shiva behind me.

"How much of that did he take from your list?"

"Only one thing: Don't act like an idiot."

"So, where have you been?"

"Preparing for something."

"What?"

Shiva sighed. "Starting tomorrow, I'm having Sinanju go after PoH and the rest of Laughing Coffin."

"What about Creacher?"

"I'll help my men with PoH and go after Creacher, alone. That way it will minimize casualties. But there is one little problem."

"What?"

"Since I'm going after PoH, we'll have to dissolve our little partnership. Last thing I want is to put you or your sister in a bad position."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. I just hope we wouldn't have to fight each other."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get there."

"I guess so. Well then, I guess this is goodbye. See you around, Lord Shiva."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Dark Assassin."


End file.
